


Devil Children

by Shadow_Wishes



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Everyday Life in the Devil May Cry Office, Family, Fights, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Wishes/pseuds/Shadow_Wishes
Summary: We all know about Dante and his twin Vergil, the legendary sons of Sparda. But what if Nero had a long-lost twin too? What if they also had a devil bringer? And what if they were a demon hunter too? Set after the events of DMC4. Nero has left Fortuna and joined Dante at Devil May Cry. Vergil has come back and trying to repay Dante for all the trouble he caused.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. This is my Devil May Cry Fic. This was originally only on fan fiction.net but I decided to make an AO3 account and post on in in the case of if it gets some adult content or if I write other stories with adult content it will be safe on this site. Plus additional exposure.
> 
> So in this story Nero is not Vergil's son (yes I know what your all going to say, but he isn't in this story and he will still be distantly related to Vergil and Dante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, so this is my first fan fiction. I started this because I thought that it will help me see how others view my writing style and possibly help me improve it and hopefully help motivate me to finish writing my original work. I kind of had this idea sitting in my brain for a while before I even got started on writing this but I'm glad I did.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or the characters from it. Although all OC are mine to do with as I wish *muahahaha* *cough cough*.

Amongst the ruins of Fortuna castle resting high up in the mountains and overlooking the city of Fortuna far below stood the hooded form of a black cloaked figure. Looking strangely at ease amongst the ruins and stink of long dead demons all around them they regarded the city below with mild interest.

"So they worship the Dark Knight Sparda as a god, do they?"

Looking a little to the left to what was the remains of what appeared to be a giant humanoid statue the figure couldn't keep the hint of contempt out of their voice, "like that seemed to do them any good." Turning their eyes back toward the centre of the town where a cathedral still stood.

"Still this fanatic religion extremist of a town might just hold some hints to what I'm looking for," and so saying they began to make their way down the steep cliffs to the city below.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fuck you old man."

The doors to Devil May Cry burst open and the moody teen stomped through them. Chucking Red Queen and Blue Rose onto the red leather couch that looked like it could barely hold the weight of a person, let along the young demon hunter's weapons. Turning on his heel he glared at the red coated man that had entered the office behind him.

"You could have a least fucking said duck or watch out or something, instead of tossing me into the side of a damn fucking tree."

The man couldn't quite supress the chuckle that escaped his lips and had to dodge the empty beer can thrown at the spot his head had just been.

"Keep your pants on kid, it's not like a little tree would have killed ya. In fact, you probably did more damage to the poor thing than it did to you."

Ignoring the seething curses from the younger hunter the man walked over to his usual spot in the middle of the room and plopped down in the chair, resting his feet on the scarred hardwood desk in front of him, leaning back his hands behind his head. The very picture of a guy with no care in the whole, world.

Ignoring the two hunters a blue coated figure strode past them and after begrudgingly pushing the former ex-order members weapons out of the way sat on the couch. Looking very much like the red coated man but with his hair swept back off his face, he gave off a complete lack of interest to the argument going on in front of him. Placing his beloved katana Yamato next to him he lifted a book from its resting place on the table in front of him, flipping open to his last place and started reading.

The teen had now marched over to the man behind the desk and placed his hands on the wood leaning forward so he was barely a few centimetres from the man's face.

"Your Alzheimer's is getting worse old man, I have a name, it's Nero, so stop calling me kid."

Raising an eye brow at that the man replied, "does this look like the body of an old man, kid," gesturing at his leather clad form that did little to hide the strong muscular body beneath.

Nero rolled his eyes, "enough with that narcissism of yours, you're going to make me puke."

The man put on a disbelieving face, "why I'm just stating the truth, there have been many, many, many women who have gone mad trying to get at this body. Your simply jealous of my many admirers while you're still a pure kid, both body and soul."

The teen flushed scarlet standing there in a stunned stupor for a few minutes before closing his eyes, body visually trembling with rage. "I am going to kill you."

The red coated man wasn't paying him any attention and was busy talking on the phone.

"Yeah can I have a pizza with the lot but no olives please. Yep just put I on my tab."

Tossing the receiver back in its cradle the man smiled at the teen and the blue coated figure.

"Pizza will be here in five."

The blue coated man sighed closing his book gently.

"Pizza again Dante. I have no idea how your body can survive on such utter trash."

Wrinkling his nose slightly he ran a hand through his swept back hair.

"Come on Verge, Pizza is like gods give to mankind, second only been strawberry Sundays and third been booze and women."

Vergil narrowed his eyes at his twin, "don't call me Verge."

Nero walked over and sat down on the other end of the couch much to Vergil's annoyance.

"You know sometimes it's hard to believe you two are twins."

Dante chuckled, "you wouldn't be the first to say that kid. Verge got all the smarts and book learning while I got all the charm and sexiness. It's hardly fair, I know."

There was a knock at the door and Dante leaped up to go and answer it. Nero sighed and turned to look at the older twin, "how did you not kill him when growing up?"

Vergil watched Dante grab the pizza box and pull out a slice before quickly inhaling it. "Oh, I tried quite a number of times. Yamato has probably been cover in my brother's blood more than any other demons. But unfortunately, he has this annoying habit of not staying dead."

Nero glanced down at the katana that had until not long ago been sealed within his devil bringer. He couldn't help but shudder at Vergil's words knowing the blue twin was been completely serious. The phone rang interrupting his thoughts.

"I'll get it," the teen sighed, as Dante was too busy stuffing his face and Vergil had returned to reading his book.

It hadn't been easy getting used to working with the old man as his partner as Nero like to think of it or side kick as Dante like to call it, when he had first come to live at Devil May Cry two months ago, but they made a good team most of the time, though they were still working out all the kinks.

When Vergil had shown up on Dante's doorstep a fortnight before Nero had been shocked then curious at learning the old man had a twin. While he was surprised that Dante invited him to live here he couldn't say anything given it was the old man's only remaining family.

He was still getting used to the blue twin though, despite his quiet efficiency of disposing of demons he just gave of a cold and noble air, as if telling the whole world to stay away from him least he step on their filth. That haughtiness pissed Nero off and when he had tried to give Vergil a piece of his mind he had end up pinned to the floor by the older twins summoned swords. Dante had quickly intervened and Nero had grudgingly left the blue twin alone, only speaking to him when there was no one else to talk to or to complain about the old man.

Usually he would be ignored but occasionally Vergil would reply and talk back to him, be it only a few words or so. But they had still settled into a reluctant truce if only for Dante's sake. Vergil had even taken to training Nero so he would be able to devil trigger without Yamato which he had given back to the blue twin when they had first met, though he could borrow it occasionally and with the older hunter's great reluctance. They were still trying to all get used to this new living arrangement and while they had settle into a routine of sorts they had yet to be one big happy family.

Scoffing at that thought Nero picked up the phones receiver, "Devil May Cry."

The ex-order member smiled brightly as he spoke with the person on the other end, drawing the attention of the twins as they had never seen the teen light up like that, at least not around them.

"Kyrie, it's been awhile how's things been?"

The teen nodded even though the red-haired songstress wouldn't be able to see it and muttered 'hmmm' and 'yep'as she went onto tell him how much she missed him and wanted to see her adopted brother and ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah I miss you too, maybe I'll come up for a visit. We're not so busy now so I should have time. Sure, I'll see you then."

Nero hung up the phone and became aware of the twins watching him. Dante walked over and put his arm around the young teens shoulders, much to the youngster's annoyance.

"So, going to Fortuna for a visit huh kid? Maybe I should tag along and see how it's been holding up since what's-his-face built that statue and tried making a demon angel army."

Nero narrowed his eyes and shoved the elder demon hunter away from him, "no fucking way in hell."

Dante looked at him with puppy eyes, "come on kid, pretty please with a strawberry on top."

Nero shook his head moving to pick up and holster his weapons.

"No, you can stay here with Vergil and do some work for once."

Sulking the half devil crossed his arms, "I do work, when I want to, besides if I work too much Lady and Trish will just steal more of my money. Anyway, Vergil hasn't been to Fortuna before so he should come along and see the sights. Right Verge?"  
"I've been to Fortuna, though it was a long time ago," he responded flipping to the next page in his book.

Dante and Nero looked at him with surprise before Dante tried reasoning with Nero again, "come on kid, you may as well let us go with you. It's always nicer to have company."

Nero sighed, "fine, but only if you stop calling me kid. You would have just followed me anyway and at least this way I can keep and eye on you and stop you from making a mess."

The elder hunter nodded grinning, "sure thing kid."

Smacking his head Nero muttered about 'frigging senile old men' and headed out the door.

Turning to his elder twin Dante chuckled, "it's always fun to tease the kid."

Closing his book the blue devil stood up and walked over to his twin.

"One day he's going to get you back for all that teasing, besides I never said I wanted to go on this little field trip anyway."

The red hunter just shrugged, "I'd like to see him try, could be entertaining and you're coming Vergil. You need to get out more and I don't just mean when we go out on jobs. You need to interact with people more instead of just me and the kid."

Vergil scowled at the thought of interacting with mere humans, "why do I need to? I can recognise you as an equal as my brother, the boy is at least somewhat capable and I even acknowledge the presence of the abomination and female hunter when they come over. Isn't that good enough? Why should I need to associate with other lower beings?"

Sighing the red devil put his hands on his twin's shoulders, "Verge, humans aren't lesser beings. They may not be as powerful as demons but they have their own strength. You could learn from them. So, stop been so introverted and let's go have some fun."

Spinning his elder twin around he pushed him out the door and to the beat up red Camero that Nero was already waiting in front of.

"About time old man, I was about to leave without you," Nero grumbled.

After been death glared at by Vergil he reluctantly opened the back door and sat in the rear sit. The blue hunter then gracefully seated himself in the passenger side with Dante sliding in beside the wheel.

"Sorry kid, let's go."

After turning the key a few times and a few words encouragement they car managed to start and they were soon heading to the nearest ferry to Fortuna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nero stepped off the ferry onto Fortuna docks and took a deep breath. That had been the longest drive and subsequent ferry ride of his life.

He had spent the vast majority of it cussing the red hunter and plotting numerous and horrible ways to murder him. It was a good thing they had docked when they had because he had almost gotten to the point on carrying out these plans.

Looking around he couldn't help but think about how this place hadn't changed at all. Dante stretched and stepped of the ferry to stand next to the ex-order member, his twin following behind him.

"So, you going to see your failed crush now aren't you kid?"

Glaring at the red clad man the teen hissed, "she was not a failed crush we just both decided to remain as siblings, and her name is Kyrie."

"Sure, but you still got dumped."

The young devil swore and started to walk down the street choosing to ignore the two pairs of footsteps following behind him.  
A few people stared as they passed and Nero checked to make sure his devil bringer was fully hidden in its sling.

Living at Devil May Cry he hadn't had to worry about the awkward stares and people gossiping about his arm and he had felt comfortable leaving it uncovered even when on missions, but it was different in Fortuna.

While Kyrie may have accepted him the rest of Fortuna were still wary and feared anything demonic which sadly also meant him. Despite the fact, he had saved them all he knew if they were to see his arm they would all turn on him and hunt him down.

It had made living in Fortuna stifling and he hadn't felt sad in the slightest when he had left to search for Dante.

"So, where we going kid?"

Sighing the teen turned to look at the red devil behind him.

"We're heading to the cathedral. It's mostly repaired and Kyrie still sings for the order with is still intact despite everything that happened. It's amazing how strong people's blind belief can be."

Nero came to a stop out a small court yard with a fountain in the centre. He then turned to where the remains of a hell gate and giant statue rested in the distance.

Dante came over and joined him.

"Doesn't feel like that long ago that we were standing right here after saving the world, huh kid?"

Nero nodded choosing to let the 'kid' remark go in favour of not ruining the moment."

"Ne..Nero?"

Nero turned to see an auburn haired young woman standing on the other side of the fountain. Grinning widely, he quickly walked over to her, giving her a hug as he picked her up and spun around, much to the red twin's amusement and the blue twin's distaste.

"Kyrie, I've missed you," he said finally setting her back down on the ground.

The songstress blushed and rested her hands on the teens chest, "I've missed you too."

A cough coming from behind them made Nero remember he wasn't along and with a sigh he walked towards the culprit with Kyrie his hand, which wasn't in the sling, resting in hers.

"Kyrie, you've already met Dante," the ex-order member gestured at the said man, who gave a bow causing the young songstress to blush and give a small giggle.

"Hi Dante, thanks for looking after Nero."

The red clad man smirked, "oh my pleasure, it's been a difficult job but I've managed to keep the kid out of trouble and in one piece."

Nero narrowed his eyes at the red hunter. Dante was the one who got him into trouble most of the time in the first place due to his boredom and Nero was usually the devil hunter that ended up getting the raw deal and sporting numerous bruises, aches and wounds from these incidents.

The songstress then glanced nervously over at the blue clad man who she noticed bore a striking resemblance to the red devil hunter.

"This is Vergil, Dante's twin. He moved in about two weeks ago," Nero explained.

Kyrie nodded and walked over to the blue devil and held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Kyrie, Nero's adopted sister. It's a pleasure to meet you Vergil."

Vergil looked down at the offered hand and glared at it coldly before turning that icy gaze to the woman it was connected to. The songstress froze unable to supress a shiver of fear.

Nero growled and was about ready to punch the obnoxious conceited bastard when Dante grabbed Kyrie's shoulder spinning her around and started walking down the street.

"So, Kyrie, I don't know about you but I'm famished, you wouldn't happen to know of any pizza places around here, would you?"

As the songstress started to explain there was no pizza places in Fortuna, Vergil started to follow behind them, keeping a slight distance.

Nero exhaled angrily and after counting to ten, ran to catch up. He wasn't going to let the blue twin's rude behaviour go, but for Kyrie's sake he'd suck it up for now. That didn't mean he wouldn't give Vergil a sound beating when they were back at Devil May Cry though.

When he caught up he shot Dante a dirty look as the red hunter still had his arm resting over Kyrie's shoulders. About to push that arm off he paused as he saw the red devil looking at his sling. Looking down he saw that the blue glow of his devil bringer was shining through his cast.

Before he could say anything though, a huge explosion ripped through the air, causing the songstress to shriek and the devil hunters to crouch low and look around for the cause.

Ignoring the screams of people running by shouting about a demon attack Nero checked to make sure Kyrie was alright. Spotting smoke coming a few blocks away the twin hunters checked their gear and prepared themselves for a fight.

"You ready kid," Dante asked, pulling out his hand guns Ebony and Ivory, and spinning them in his hands.

Nero nodded, "Kyrie stay here," he said and went to stand up when he was stopped by the songstress grabbing his jacket.  
Looking down at her he saw she had a determined look despite her pale face.

"I'm coming too."

The teen looked at her in shock before narrowing his eyes and yelling at her, "No, you're staying right here where it's save. I'm not letting you put yourself in danger for no reason. You're not a demon hunter Kyrie."

Glaring back at him she yelled back, "so what if I'm not a demon hunter, how can I stand back when innocent people could be hurt."

They stood shooting daggers at each other before the songstress sighed and gently said, "besides, I know nothing bad will happen to me."

Nero frowned, "how do you know?"

She looked at him with those brown eyes of hers and smiled, "because you'll protect me."

Blinking in astonishment he rubbed his nose and sighed. "Fine, but make sure you stay behind me," he said giving her a hand to stand up.

The songstress nodded and squeezed his hand before they turned to look at the twin who had remained quiet during their exchange.

Dante was grinning like a Cheshire cat and kept winking at Nero causing the teen to blush madly, swearing under his breath, while Vergil was looking extremely annoyed at been made to wait.

Clapping his twin on the back and ignoring the death glare they shot at him, Dante opened his arms wide, "alright, let's party," he said before turning on his heel towards the sounds of screaming and destruction, the others keeping pace behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first off I apologise for ending it here and not introducing the stranger, but I'd rather write smaller and hopefully more frequent chapters, instead of larger and slower to come out chapters. (Of course this depends on my motivation and the amount of free time I can get when not working or been busy with life).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or the characters from it. But that doesn't mean I can't do whatever I want to them in my imagination. *Giggle*

The smell of blood and smoke was thick in the air as the group ran through the streets of Fortuna.

Dante was sporting his trademark badass grin, looking forward to a good fight, while his twin bore his usual stoic expression that did little to hide the waves of promised bloodshed he would no doubt deal upon the unsuspecting demons. Nero was gripping tightly onto Kyrie's hand as they trailed after the twin devils unable to feel his usual cocky excitement at the thought of been able to slay some demons as he was too determined in making sure he kept the songstress safe.

As they rounded the corner the sounds of carnage ringing all around them the three devils and one human came to a sudden stop. The scene before them rendering them speechless.

Debris and flames littered what seemed to once have been a market square.

A bunch of Mega Scarecrow's and two Frosts appeared to be the main culprits behind the destruction.

Normally the three hunters would already be in the thick of things easily and stylishly defeating the demons and getting paid, though sometimes begrudgingly, for their efforts. But there was a main difference now in that someone was already doing their job for them.

Features hidden beneath a black clock the stranger rolled to the side dodging a blow from one of the Frost's bringing their sword down on a Scarecrow that was about to slice them. Getting to their feet they started running, swinging their arm out in front of them.

Much to the surprise of the four onlookers, the figures sword split into numerous segments attached together by a wire and cut through the demons around the stranger who then whipped it to a demon sneaking up beside them.

The sword clicking back into one piece, the cloaked person turned to the two Frost's and ran towards them. Sparks flew as the demons and figure twirled and spun, sword flashing, the demons screeching as they went through the steps of a deadly dance.  
Unseen by the figure a lone Scarecrow was slowly shuffling to their unguarded back.

"Watch out behind you," Kyrie yelled, fearing she was going to see this stranger slain before her.

Dante, Vergil and Nero started to move forward ready to slay the lone demon before it could attack the hooded figure.

Without even glancing behind the figure thrust their left arm backwards. A ghostly blue and red hand surrounded the unsuspecting demon and captured it, before chucking it at the Frost's in front of them. The stranger then snapped their right arm up, the sword now like a whip again shooting forward through the Scarecrow and imbedding itself in one of the Frost's who screeched in pain.

It then yanked the segmented weapon towards itself, causing the hooded figure to let go of the weapon least they lose balance and fall in front of the demon. The second Frost who had been watching, darted forward as soon as the stranger had released the weapon and swiped at them. The figure swung their right arm up, to block the blow that would have otherwise pierced their chest, before kicking the Frost in the face and flipping backwards away from it.

Blood dripped down their right arm, staining the paved road red. Seeming to ignore their injury the stranger pulled out a gun and shot the demon that had attacked them, hitting it dead centre in the head.

They then snatched the other Frost who was still trying to remove the blade that was buried it, before slamming it into the ground. Raising their patterned left arm, they punched the Frost, once, twice, three times before placing their right foot on its chest, pinning it to the ground.

Tucking their gun, back beneath their robes, the stranger grabbed the handle of their sword and yanked it out of the demon, twisting their wrist to snap all the segments back into place. Raising the blade above their head they stabbed it down through the Frost's chest, blood splattering all over the stranger as the demon roared in agony giving a few spasms before it finally ceased to move. Swinging their blade down to remove any excess blood on it before placing the weapon back in the sheath on their back.

Clutching their wounded right arm with their abnormal left arm; the blue light glowing from beneath the red scales, seeming to dim slightly. Robes flapping in the breeze the stranger then turned to the audience who had watched the whole battle in frozen silence.

The devils and songstress could hardly believe what they had witnessed.

It wasn't that the stranger had taken down the demon's all by themselves. No, the three hunters could have easily done that themselves and most likely have on a few occasions.

No what rendered them mute was the blue and red clawed appendage that they bore. Looking from the figure's then to Nero's right and back again. The similarities where too impossible to ignore.

Their arm looked exactly like Nero's Devil Bringer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours seemed to pass as the odd group stared at each other in silence but was in fact only mere moments.

The hooded figure, features obscured by the dark robes they wore seemed to regard each of them in turn, their hidden gaze appearing to settle on Nero the longest before they turned on their heel and began to walk away.

The ex-order member gasped in surprise. He had so many questions for this stranger, the biggest been why they had a devil bringer the same as him. The twins seemed to have the same idea, gripping their weapons tightly as they got ready to stop the stranger from leaving, by force if they had to.

It was the songstress who came up with the peaceful solution.

Stepping out from behind Nero, ignoring the arm he reached out to stop her with, she kept walking forward until she stood a meter away from the figure.

"You're hurt. Please let me treat your injuries at my place. You can also take a shower and wash the demon gunk off as well. It's the least I can do when you hurt yourself slaying the demons that were causing so much damage and protected the residents of this city," Kyrie said with a soft smile on her lips. But her eyes held a fierce determination.

The stranger turned around and even though the songstress couldn't see their eyes, she knew they were fixed firmly upon her.  
Feeling uncomfortable at been stared at so intensely she wanted to hide behind Nero again, but instead she stood her ground and kept her fierce gaze on the figure. Eventually the figure gave a single small nod and the songstress sighed with relief. 

"Thank you."

Kyrie felt an arm on her shoulder and looked up to find Nero looking down at her worried.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he whispered to her quietly. He couldn't say he didn't want the stranger to stay and answer the questions he had rolling around in his mind, but he didn't want to place his adopted sister in any unnecessary danger. They knew nothing about this mysterious figure. They could even be a bigger threat then the demons they had just killed.

The songstress placed her hand on his and smiled at him. "I can't leave someone who is hurt Nero."

The ex-order member opened his mouth to argue, before giving up with a sigh. He knew her too well. Kyrie could be surprising stubborn, even more then him, when it came to helping people.

"Alright, but be careful."

She nodded before turning back to the figure. "It's this way, please follow me." She started walking, with the young hunter a step behind her.

The robed figure watched them before turning their hidden gaze to the twin devils who were still standing there.  
Dante made a sweeping gesture with his hand, "after you."

After a short moment, the hooded stranger began to follow the retreating ex-couple.

The twin slayers looked at each other grimly, still clutching their weapons, before following the stranger. Keeping a sharp eye on their robed back in case they decided to run from them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon reaching a white marbled two story house with a small but pretty flower garden out the front, the odd group stopped as the songstress walked up to the front door and started digging in her pockets for keys.

Finally finding them Kyrie opened the door and turned to the hunters behind her, "please come in."

Nero immediately went through after the songstress. After a short moment, the stranger walked in after him, the two devils a step or two behind.

The interior of the house was like what most elderly grandparent's homes were like. With soft and comfortable flower patterned armchairs and couch, fluffy carpet, lace curtains and doilies a set of knitting needles and wool on a small table in the corner. It had that warm and nuzzling feeling of a home well lived in and cherished.

Dante had been here once before and while he would never tell the kid this, Kyrie's home gave him mixed feelings of peace and sorrow. The maternal atmosphere of the home relaxed him but it also never failed to remind him of his mother.

Sitting down on the couch bringing his feet up to rest on the coffee table he stopped as he saw Nero shoot him a murderous death glare and mouth the words, 'feet off'.

Sighing he put his feet on the carpet and looked at Vergil who had seated himself in an arm chair on his right. If he had any mixed feelings like his red twin, he wasn't showing them behind his blank disdainful expression.

The ex-order member leant against the arm of the couch, his eyes on the hooded stranger who was standing silently, their head turning ever so often as they regarded the home's interior.

"You won't need your weapon's here."

The teen didn't like the idea of the stranger been armed in his adopted sisters home. He was sure the stranger was still dangerous while unarmed but it would help put his mind at ease, if only a little.

The figure didn't reply or show any signs that they had heard him.

He was about to say it again, only less politely, when the stranger grabbed the hilt of their sword.

The three hunters instantly gripped their weapons anticipating an attack, but the figure only removed the sword and placed it on the table.

They watched stunned as the gun from before joined it as well as a glove or arm guard of some kind, a pouch, numerous daggers and what seemed like needles and some throwing stars followed. The weapons pretty much taking up the whole table and cause the three devils to wonder how all of it had been hidden beneath the stranger's robes and what reason they had to be armed to the teeth.

Kyrie walked over to the stranger, a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Here, I got some of Nero's old clothes he left here before he went to Devil May Cry. You'll probably want to have a shower first to remove all the demon blood and so. I'll treat your wound after. I'll show you were the bathroom is."

The figure nodded and followed the songstress up the stairs to where a bathroom was located. Kyrie placed the bundle of clothes on the counter and then turned to leave the room.

"Please don't be afraid to call out if you need anything."

Again, the figure nodded and watched as the songstress left the bathroom closing to door behind them.

Removing their robes and the rest of their tattered clothes, placing them in a corner as they would probably have to be thrown out or burnt as they were unusable now and stinking of demon gore. The stranger walked over to the shower and turned the water on, regarding their injured arm as the room slowly began to fill with steam.

They were quite amazed that they had found their targets so quickly. They had only hoped to find some clues to their location, in this religious city, let alone the targets themselves. At least it saved them the trouble of having to track them down.

Stepping beneath the water they stood for a moment letting the heat soak into their bones before getting to work on removing the traces of demon from their skin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Downstairs Kyrie had just returned from the kitchen with a small tray of drinks and sandwiches for herself and the three hunters.

Dante immediately grabbed the bottle of beer which he knew the songstress only kept in the house for him and tossed the can of soft drink at the teen on the couch beside him.

"Damn it old man, you had to shake it all up."

The red devil laughed causing the teen to glare at him as he waited for the drink to settle before he opened the top.

Kyrie smiled at their antics and placed a cup of tea in front of Vergil, avoiding the clutter of the weapons that were still taking up most of the coffee table, "sorry, I didn't know what you like so I hope this is okay."

The blue devil stared down at the cup, a scowl on his face when he heard his twin cough causing him to look up.

Dante looked from him to the cup back to him, silently telling him 'to get the stick out of his butt and drink his god damn tea.'

Narrowing his eyes at the red devil, he looked down at the cup, blinking in surprise as he saw it wasn't just standard milk tea but a rich herbal blend. Picking up the cup he gave it a hesitant sip. It wasn't his usual choice of tea or brewed the way he preferred but it wasn't completely disgusting, and still a better choice of beverage then what his idiot twin and the brat were drinking.

Kyrie smiled and sat in the armchair next to Nero and began to drink her own drink.

Dante gave his beer another sip before finally choosing to bring up the topic they all no doubt were thinking about.

"So, what are we going to do about this guy?"

The songstress looked at him confused, "what do you mean?"

"He was no amateur. He knew how to handle themselves, and eliminated the demons efficiently and cleanly," Vergil remarked dryly.

Nero fiddled with his can, "I thought I was the only one with this arm, but he's got one too. He knew how to use and fight with it. He might know something about it," he muttered, not mentioning that the stranger might know more about him as well.

He didn't know much about his demonic heritage or the reasons his arm changed, except for mere speculation and theories. The twin devils had helped clue him in about a few things but even they didn't know all the answers. This stranger could hopefully fill in the blanks.

Dante looked at the teen, he knew the kid wanted answers about himself and the stranger might be able to help him with that. But he didn't want the kid to be hurt either.

"True, but we also don't know why he was here in the first place. Or his motives. We can't exactly let him go until he gives us some answers. Plus, he isn't quite human, if he's got an arm like the kids. He could be planning to bring back the hell gates to amass more power or something. Wouldn't be the first time someone's tried to do something like that," he said glancing at his blue twin who proceed to ignore him.

"I'm sure they aren't like that. They did kill the demons who were attacking and hurting everyone, and even got hurt in the processes," Kyrie pointed out, feeling the need to defend the stranger.

The red hunter sighed, "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean he's not a bad guy, which is why we can't just let him leave until we find out more about him."

"It's better to deal with a threat early rather than later," the blue twin remarked.

Nero saw the songstress flinch at that and open her mouth to speak back. Placing his hand on hers he said gently, "don't worry Kyrie, we aren't going to attack him out of nowhere. We just want to ask him some questions first."

"The kids right, this stranger currently holds all the cards and we can't do anything until we see his hand. If we deal with him or not, depends on the answers he gives us. Hopefully he finishes soon, so we can get to the bottom of this."

They heard the stairs creak behind them as a set of soft footsteps descended slowly down them.

"Speak of the devil," Dante smirked, before turning to glimpse the guy beneath the robes.

What he saw caused him to become mute. The others saw his expression and turned to look as well before they too froze in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't the ocean blue eyes so much like the kids that stared back at them. Or the pale white hair still damp from their shower. Or the fact that they were only clad in one of Nero's old sleeveless red hoodies, showing off smooth porcelain skin that had previously been hidden beneath the black robes they had worn.

While all these factors were startling none of them were what had rendered the group of them speechless. It was something even more simple.

Dante chuckled and gave a low whistle. "Well now that's a surprise."

Vergil narrowed his eyes but apart from that his expression didn't change.

Kyrie felt her cheeks burn as a faint blush graced her cheeks, feeling regret that she hadn't asked the stranger about their clothes size.

It was Nero cheeks stained pink who stated the reason for their shock, "you're a girl?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, yeah sorry to leave it there on such a cliff hanger but it just seemed like the perfect place to stop. If fact when I wrote the plot for the first few chapters I intended to end the first chapter here. But I split it in two so it wasn't one big lump of action all at once. (Yes, I actually plot out chapters before I write them. It helps me keep track of things that have already happened and helps the story flow smoother. I also have an idea sheet for idea's I would like to put in eventually but am unsure of where to put them currently in the story, So they might end up in later chapters.)   
> So a few things:  
> 1\. The Fight Scene.  
> I'm not sure if I managed to write this out as well as I could have. I was a little restricted in that I didn't want to reveal their gender until the very end of the chapter or name any techniques, which I might do later. I will name the techniques for the other Devil May Cry characters (if I can remember them *excuse to play the games again*) as it will help you have a better picture of the fight scene and what they are doing.  
> 2\. Tea  
> I'm not as sure about Vergil's taste in food and beverages as with the other characters but I picture him as a sophisticated gourmet aristocrat. Given that Kyrie is not likely to have a rare vintage wine lying around I figured tea would likely be better. Of course Vergil been like he is, it couldn't be just plain tea, but some fancy kind. Given that I don't drink tea (or coffee for that matter) I couldn't really name any specific brands or flavours of herbal tea. So I just kind of winged it. If anyone has any recommendations of what tea Vergil could be drinking, please feel free to message me and I'll change it in the story, and of course credit you too.  
> 3\. Group Discussion  
> I'm not 100% happy with how this scene is written and may eventually come back to edit it one day. I just didn't feel it flowed that well and was really struggling to get through it. (For people who don't know, which I guess is everyone on this site. I really have trouble sitting down and writing for long periods of time. While I have the plot and everything all organised, my fingers can't keep up with what I'm imagining happening next, so I end up having to keep stopping myself and backtracking quite a bit. Or I want to skip the boring part and move to the interesting part even if the boring part is for the sake of plot and story progression. Of course this means that I usually only write a few paragraphs at a time and then leave it for awhile before coming back, but since I was feeling guilty about the late update, I kind of forced myself to keep going and finish writing the chapter in one go. Which is something I should be doing anyway if I want a career as a writer.)   
> Lastly thanks for reading, especially if you read the author's note down the bottom which is basically me just ranting and venting frustration in my lack of writing skills. Please review and respond as I love knowing what you guys think and it helps me improve as a writer. Again please let me know if the characters become to OC giving room for story progression and growth of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or the characters from it. I do enjoy playing the games though.

The stranger now revealed to in fact be female watched the three devils and one human gape at her in amazement. When Nero made the statement, 'you're a girl' she tilted her head as if fitting the pieces of a puzzle together.

"Ah," she remarked.

With the black robes, she had been wearing, her appearance let along any distinguishing features were completely hidden. It was no wonder she had been mistaken for a male. It was also the reason that the songstress had given her some of the ex-order members clothes instead of some of her own.

Now that the initial shock had faded Dante moved onto getting a better look at the female hunter.

The similarities between herself and the kid were uncanny.

Smooth pale skin, the blue eyes a few shades darker then his own or Vergil's, soft pink lips, the white hair they all shared and of course the devil bringer that was her left arm.

With such close features, you couldn't deny that she had some connection to the little punk, though there were also differences, apart from the obvious main one. The girls devil bringer was slimmer and less bulky then the teens own. More elegant and feminine, which he guessed kind of made sense given that she was female.

Her white hair was about hip length and she had swept her long blood red fringe, which he assumed was dyed, to the left except for one odd part that seemed to settle just in between her eyebrows.

His eyes dropped form the female hunter's hair to her body which was just clad in one of the kids sleeveless red hoodies.

Damn it may have covered all the naughty or as Dante preferred to call them 'fun' bits but it still couldn't hide the slim form and lush curves that were no doubt soft and inviting.

She was an inch of two shorter than the kid, maybe even shorter then Lady. If it wasn't for the devil arm she'd look like the perfect target for any demon, human or otherwise. But he could tell even without his devil whispering in his head, that she was a lot stronger then her form suggested.

"Hey kid, she looks a lot better in that then you do," Dante said with a smirk.

Nero turned to glare at him, "shut it you perverted old man."

As the two began to trade barbs back in forth in their usual manner the stranger looked down at herself.

She didn't get what was so shocking. Granted she wasn't wearing pants or even underwear for that fact, but it wasn't like she was naked. None of the other clothes the auburn-haired woman had given her, even remotely fitted.

Her right arm gave a small shudder and she tilted her head to inspect it.

This seemed to snap the songstress out of her daze. "Oh, my gosh, I'm sorry. I was meant to treat your wound."

Jumping from her seat she quickly went to get her first aid kit from where she had stashed it. Coming back Kyrie gestured for the stranger to sit in the armchair she had just vacated.

The girl quietly sat watching as the songstress dug through the first aid kit for the supplies she would need. Reaching up she tilted the strangers arm so she could examine the wound.

Two deep gashes ran down the length of her arm and though it wasn't bleeding the area around the wound was bruised and swollen. The songstress quickly disinfected the wound before placing some gauze and tape over the cuts and wrapping a bandage around it.

When she had finished, she wiped her brow and smiled faintly at the girl, "there all done."

The stranger looked down at the wound and let a finger trace over the bandages. "Thank you," she said turning to look at the songstress, "but you didn't need to treat my injury. It will be fully healed in only a few hours."

Kyrie began packing up the first aid kit and shrugged, "that may be so, but I just can't leave someone alone if they are injured. I need to help them. Even if my help is completely unnecessary."

The girl seemed to think about this for a while before nodding, "I understand."

She shifted her eyes to the three devils who had watched the whole procedure in silence. Now that Kyrie had finished playing nurse the room became thick with tension, causing the songstress to nervously bite her lower lip as she worried that the hunters may attack the stranger she had just patched up if they didn't get the answers they wanted.

Or if the stranger proved to be a threat.

Seemingly immune to all this though, the girl sat down on the chair Kyrie had got from the kitchen earlier and picked up one of the fresh sandwiches that were placed on the table and began nibbling on it.

Vergil glared daggers at the huntress as she didn't show the slightest sign of discomfort been in a room with three strange devils. He was used to his presence intimidating people and it annoyed him greatly that this girl didn't seem to find him intimidating at all.

Dante couldn't help but smile at the guts this girl must have to be able to sit contently and snack while among strangers.   
Especially strangers that were capable of killing her. Though he didn't think it would come to that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nero was the one to speak first. "Who are you? Why do you have a devil bringer like me? Why are you here? Where did you come from? How were you able to fight those demons like that? Do you know about my p-?"

The teen began spouting questions of rapidly before the red devil interrupted him. "Hang on a sec kid. How can she answer anything if you don't give her room to reply?"

The ex-order member turned to glare at him an impatient look upon his face.

Moments passed as everyone waited for her to speak, but the huntress just continued to nibble on her sandwich quietly.

It finally got to the point where Vergil made to draw Yamato when the girl finished the last bite of her sandwich and spoke. "My name is Shiro."

Dante tilted his head," Shiro huh? Doesn't sound too girly."

"Seems pretty apt," his twin responded.

"Why do you say that Verge?"

Vergil shot daggers at the red hunter and sighed. He forgot how much of an idiot his brother was. "Shiro means 'white' in Japanese."

Dante looked at the girl again and the snow-white hair the same shade as their own. "Oh, guess that makes sense."

His twin resisted the urge to stab his brother and turned to look at the girl waiting for her to answer the other questions the boy had asked, but his twin spoke again.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves too."

"No need," Shiro replied making Dante blink in surprise. "Your Dante and your twin over there is Vergil. You two are the legendary sons of Sparda."

The red hunter smirked, "guess our reputation precedes us, hey Verge?"

The blue hunter just chose to ignore him.

Turning away from them the girl looked at the ex-order member and songstress. "I am unaware of your names though."

The songstress smiled, "Oh, sorry I have introduced myself yet. I'm Kyrie and this is Nero."

Shiro looked at the teen, "Nero."

Nero frowned as she spoke his name, as if testing how it sounded. He saw her trail her eyes to his devil bringer hidden in the sling. His complex about his arm caused him to become irritated and snap, "what are you staring at? You never answered my other questions. Why is your arm like mine?"

He yanked his arm out of the sling and removed the bandages revealing his devil bringer.

Shiro looked at her left arm and then to Nero's, eventually turning her gaze from his arm to his face, those ocean blue eyes the exact same as his own. "The reason I have this devil bringer as you call it, should be obvious. I'm your twin sister."

"WHAT!?" Nero exclaimed.

Everyone sat there in shock at Shiro's sudden announcement. While it had been kind of obvious, to have it suddenly confirmed was still surprising.

The ex-order member had been alone his whole life with no clue as to who his parents were and only his adopted siblings as family. Now to find out he had a sister, it was almost laughable and he would have called her a liar if it wasn't for the fact that he knew she wasn't. The similarities were too great, especially the devil bringer she bore.

Dante punched his arm lightly snapping him out of his daze. "Good for you kid. You have an older twin sister."

"That is incorrect," Shiro stated. As the occupants of the room stared at her she began to explain. "Nii-san is actually the elder twin. What's more, we are fraternal twins rather than identical, which is why our demonic signatures are different."

Nero frowned, "nii-san?"

"It's Japanese for older brother," Vergil explained.

"Oh," Nero replied, swiping his nose in embarrassment.

Dante was staring at Shiro with a look of concentration. "What do you know? Your demonic signatures are similar which proves your siblings, but looking at the quantity of power they're different. Your demonic heritage is stronger than the kids."

"Huh? What do you mean old man?" Nero asked scowling.

The red hunter sighed, "I'm saying she has more demon in her that you do."

Shiro nodded, "yes, that is correct. If I had to guess I am 60% devil while nii-san is only 40%."

The teen frowned looking at Dante, "does that mean she's stronger that you?"

"No," the huntress answered his question instead, "the sons of Sparda are untainted descendants of the Sparda clan bloodline. Our grandfather chose a lower ranking demon outside the noble clans for his partner so our demonic heritage is weaker. Even though I am more demon I would still say I am weaker than the sons of Sparda."

Nero placed his head in his hands as he processed all this. He remembered what Sanctus had said when they were fighting once. About how he had the blood of Sparda. "So, we are related to the dark knight Sparda then?"

Shiro nodded, "yes, though not directly. Our father was Valerius cousin to Sparda. We are second cousins to the sons of Sparda. When demons refer to the blood of Sparda, it is not always about the dark knight Sparda himself but also the blood of our clan. Although our blood is lesser quality, it is still powerful."

'That explained why Sanctus could use my blood then' the ex-order member thought, before realising what else she had said.   
"Wait, I'm related to the old man?"

The huntress nodded, "yes, though distantly."

Nero scowled and turned to Dante, "so why didn't you tell me anything?"

Dante looked at his twin, who sighed before he began to explain.

"While we knew, you were related to us in some way we didn't know exactly how. The only thing we could confirm was that you inherited Sparda's blood. We do not know as much about the house of Sparda as we would like. Much of the history has been lost or forgotten. I am surprised this girl knows so much about it," he stated turning to look at Shiro.

The huntress tilted her head at him, "I did a variety of research while I was looking for nii-san. It was why I came to this place where I had heard one of the sons of Sparda had been. I was hoping to find some clues to your whereabouts and from there hopefully find information to nii-san. I didn't expect for you to come to me."

Kyrie spoke up, "so that is why you were here?"

She had remained silent throughout the whole conversation not quite understanding everything apart from her been Nero's younger sister. She had mixed feelings about it as she felt happy that the young hunter had family but slightly sad at the fact she was now no longer his only sister.

Especially since she and Nero were not siblings by blood like Shiro was.

"Yes. I came here to find nii-san."

The young devil frowned at her suddenly angry, "why? Why now after all this time? What reason do you have to find me?"

Shiro watched his angry outburst without emotion, "Your right. It is selfish of me to see you now after all this time apart. I was unaware of your existence for many years and even when I finally learnt the truth I had no idea where to begin looking. It took a long time before I even found a clue which led me here. As to why I wanted to find you. Well I felt the need to explain to you what, you…no we are. Though it seems like you have already found out."

Nero rolled his eyes, "yeah I found out I was different the day my arm changed. The old man filled in the gaps of knowledge I didn't know."

Nodding the female devil then said, "that was the first part, the second part was to tell you about our parents."

The teen's ears perked up at that. He couldn't hide the fact that he had always wanted to know about his parents. Who they were? Had they abandoned him? Where were they? And so on.

Meeting Dante had cleared up some of the mysteries he had about himself but it didn't answer those questions.

Giving his full attention to Shiro he waited for her to continue.

"As you have probably guessed our father was a demon while our mother was human. Our father died not long after he impregnated our mother. Eliminating the remains of the Sparda clan except for us here."

"What about our mother? Is she still alive?" Nero asked worryingly.

Shiro lowered her eyes, "no. She was killed."

The ex-order member cursed in frustration and anger. So, both his parents were dead. All this time he had held onto the hope that maybe one day he would be able to finally meet them and now it would never happen. Snarling angrily, he questioned Shiro, "who did it? Who was the one to kill our mother?"

The huntress finally raised her eyes to pierce his, "it was me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The teen as well as everyone else in the room regarded her with shock.

"Ummm, you must be kidding, right?" The songstress said a forced smile on her face.

Shiro just shook her head.

Nero growled, "explain yourself! Now!"

The only reason he wasn't leaping at her right now is he wanted answers. The stress of learning he had a sister and that that sister had killed his mother was threatening to tear his mind apart. He should really take time to be able to process everything but he wanted no needed to know the answer now.

Instead of answering the huntress instead asked a question of her own. "Your arm….the devil bringer….you said it changed? Was it normal before then?"

The young devil glared at her as she avoided telling him what he wanted to know. "Yes, it was normal until a few years back. It got damaged in a demon attack and Kyrie was about to be killed by them and this…. energy just ran through me and my arm changed. It's kind of difficult to explain. "

Shiro looked down at her own devil bringer, "I see. I've had my devil bringer since birth. You were easily born but I was much more difficult. You can imagine what this arm can do to a human. It is after all a weapon. Our mother didn't stand a chance of surviving after such a childbirth."

Kyrie frowned and patted the huntress hand, who seemed surprised at the form of comfort. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't help that."

Dante nodded, "she's right. You're not to blame for her death Shiro."

The female devil shook her head, "no. I was the one who killed her. While I may have been but a new born baby and had no control over the genetics that gave me this arm. It is still an undeniable fact that it was because of me that she died. I'm the one that killed her. Nothing you say can change this truth."

Nero looked at the huntress his anger fading away.

He had thought when she had said she'd killed his mother that it had been in cold blood. The truth was much sadder.

Even though it was an accident and the circumstances were beyond her control she still chose to bear the blame for the death of their mother and wear the title murder.

He looked down at his right hand and flexed the claws of his devil bringer. He knew full well how deadly it could be, and how easy it would be able to kill a human with it. He still felt disgusted by it at times, especially when people would stare and flinch upon seeing it. Living at Devil May Cry had helped lessen those feelings and he began to accept his right arm more, but those old feelings were still beneath the surface. He couldn't imagine having this arm since birth.

"I don't blame you Shiro. I can't even imagine what it would have been like to have had this arm for my whole life. You may believe you're a monster but you didn't kill our mother in cold blood. I forgive you…..sister," Nero said scratching his nose in embarrassment.

Shiro blinked at him in shock before pink bloomed across her cheeks and she gave a small nod looking down at her hands.

The teen smiled at her childlike behaviour and heard Dante chuckle next to him. Elbowing the red devil in the ribs and ignoring the old man's hiss of pain he asked her, "so what happened after you were born?"

Finally regaining her former composure, she answered, "we were discovered by a faction of travelling demon hunters. Seeing my arm, they knew I couldn't have a place among normal society. So, they took me to their headquarters in Japan and trained me to become a demon hunter. They thought only I had had inherited the demonic blood and so placed you in an orphanage."

"I see," the ex-order member sighed.

It made sense he had grown up in an orphanage before been taken in by Kyrie's parents and inducted into the order. While he wouldn't say, he thought he was normal as a child he hadn't thought he was part demon either. Only later when his arm had changed and he had met Dante had he became aware of that fact.

"What was our mothers name?" he asked.

Shiro looked at him and for the first time gave a small smile. "Her name was Lumina."

The teen let the name roll around in his mind. It was beautiful, he wished he could have met the woman it had belonged to but he would have to be content just knowing her name. Still he felt closer to his mother now.

"That's everything I wanted to tell you," the female devil announced.

Nero finally knew about his past. While it wasn't all happy he at least knew the everything about himself and his circumstances. He also found out he wasn't alone.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked Shiro.

The huntress tilted her head thinking. "Well, I'd only planned this far. I've told you everything I needed so I guess I might just wander around killing the demons of this country for a while. I haven't come across these species of demon's before. It'll be good to learn more about them so I can be a more efficient demon hunter."

Having decided her next move Shiro stood up and bowed her head to them. "Thank you for your hospitality. I'm sorry for all the trouble I may have caused and I hope to see you all again one day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She began to strap her weapons back on her made to leave.

Nero stood not wanting to let his new found little sister leave. He'd only just found out he had family, he didn't want to let it go now. Making a move to stop her he looked behind him as Dante put an arm on his shoulder, giving him a wink.

"Shiro, why don't you come live with us at Devil May Cry?"

The huntress turned to look at him confused. She wasn't the only one.

The others were looking at Dante with dumb founded looks upon their faces.

"Why would you invite me to live with you? I am still basically a stranger to you," she pointed out to him.

Dante shrugged, "maybe I don't know everything about you, but I wouldn't call you a stranger. Besides you're the kids baby sister. Family is important, you should stick together."

Shiro shifted her feet unsure about it.

The red devil grinned as he played his trump card, "besides, we get a lot of work for demon slaying. You'd be able to kill plenty of them without having to go searching for them. Plus, Verge is quite knowledgeable about demon kind, he can explain about demons you haven't seen before. It's always good to have a home base, right?"

The huntress looked at the ground before coming to stand in front of him. "Alright."

Dante grinned and shook her hand making the much shorter girl stumble. "Great, good to have you."

He felt the kid relax next to him. He knew what it was like to lose your family. He didn't want the kid to experience the pain of watching your sibling leave you behind.

The red hunter felt his twin glaring at him.

"When did I agree to this Dante?"

"Come on Verge, lighten up. The more the merrier right," the red devil said.

His twin just scowled at him, "no."

"Well Devil May Cry belongs to me so it's not up to you," Dante replied smugly.

He dodged the slash from Yamato aimed at him and smirked, "ya missed bro."

Vergil narrowed his eyes and went to strike him again when his twin raised his hands.

"Now now. It's rude to start a fight in someone else's house. We can resume this when we get back home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! That's the end of Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Coincidently it is actually the longest chapter so far.  
> So I spent a lot of time looking up family tree's and drawing my own ones working out how to have Shiro and Nero be related to our favourite sons of Sparda. At first they were going to be first cousin's once removed but I really didn't want to have to write that all the time so I made them Second cousins. It's also interesting in that while looking that up I found that most places in America do no allow you to marry you cousin, some do with exceptions, most will allow you to marry a first cousin once removed and nearly all will let you marry a second cousin. Even more shocking is that my own country Australia does let you marry your first cousin. I didn't actually know this, so I learnt something today, lol.  
> Also while looking up some names I ended up looking up the meanings of the characters names. I thought it was interesting so I'm going to share it here.  
> Shiro-It changes meaning depending on how you write it. As a name it means 'castle' but it is also the word used for the colour 'white'. In this story I'm using it in the colour context. It is also a masculine name, so when Dante say's it doesn't sound girly he isn't wrong. I still like it as her name though.  
> Nero-Means 'strong, vigorous.' Some translate it as 'dark, black'.  
> Dante-Means 'enduring'.  
> Vergil-Means 'flourishing, vigil'.  
> Eva-Means 'life, living one'.  
> Sparda-Means 'sword'.  
> Lumina-Originally spelt Lumena means 'light/shine'. Again credit for this name goes to laciesoputan  
> Valerius- Means 'to be strong'. I thought this tied in well with Nero's name and they are both roman.  
> Okay so that's about everything


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or the characters from it. Which they are probably grateful for, especially the boys :P

It wasn't too long after that that the group of devil hunters had left the songstress's home.

Nero apologising to her about the short visit but Kyrie had understood that he need time to process everything and should get to spend time with his newly discovered sister. She'd sent them on their way with a gentle smile telling them to visit again soon.

The trip to the docks was slightly awkward as the male devils wanted some time to process everything they had learnt. Even when they had gotten back to the mainland and into Dante's red convertible and were heading to the Devil May Cry office they still hadn't uttered a sound.

Nero who was seated in the back with Shiro rubbed his nose nervously and opened his mouth to talk with the huntress only to find she had tucked herself against the car door and fallen asleep.

Blinking he opened and closed his mouth a few times in amazement before sighing.

Dante who had seen his goldfish expression in the rear-view mirror chuckled earning a glare from the fiery teen.

"Let the squirt sleep kid. It's been a big day for all of us and who knows when it was the last time she's slept."

The ex-order member looked at the sleeping girl before nodding and turning to look out the widow lost in his thoughts.

Soon enough he'd also falling asleep.

The red hunter smiled at the two teens napping in the back seat.

"Aww, take a picture Verge. I can use it to blackmail the kid later."

His twin just ignored him keeping his gaze forward his arms crossed over his chest.

Glancing at his brother he asked, "what's up bro? You in a bad mood?"

The blue twin remained silent for a few moments before replying, "I didn't agree to letting this girl live with us Dante."

The red hunter sighed, "I know, but she's the kid's little sis, as well as our distant family member. Family is important."

Vergil looked at his younger twin then detecting the note of sadness in his voice and the way he gripped the steering wheel tighter. He knew that after what he had done in the past had greatly affected his brother. Even after everything that had happened Dante had forgiven him and welcomed him with open arms, having missed his brother all this time.

The blue hunter would never have admitted it but he had also missed his sibling. They were twins, two halves of one whole. They never felt complete when apart.

Yet they had been separated for most of their lives and had made Dante really value family, be it blood or his close group of friends. He would do anything to keep them safe, and knowing the reasons behind it Vergil couldn't argue with the red twin.

"Alright, but I'm not babysitting them, I'm a demon hunter not a live-in nanny," the blue hunter said. Looking at the female hunter in his mirror he frowned, "are you sure she isn't a threat, Dante?"

The red devil looked at the Shiro in the rear-view mirror, "I don't know, but it'll be easier to deal with anything if she's close by."

Vergil nodded and the rest of the drive passed by in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Shiro finally opened her eyes, she was faced with a rundown brick building that had obviously faced many hardships but also contained many exciting stories. The slightly dim red neon sign announced the name of the building as Devil May Cry.

Tilting her head at that the huntress had to admit that was an interesting philosophical point.

Though she doubted if it was truly possible.

Seeing the twin devils exit the red convertible she opened her door and slid out quietly and moved to stand in front of the shop.

The ex-order member on the on the hand was still deeply asleep and didn't show any sign of waking anytime soon.

Grinning wickedly Dante wound down the teens back window and pulling out Ebony and holding the gun close to the open window and Nero's ear.

Winking at his blue twin and Shiro he pulled the trigger, the sound instantly waking up the young hunter.

Having been startled awake he ended up banging his head on the seat in front of him.

Ignoring the pain and the ringing in his left ear he pulled out Blue Rose and pointed in the direction of the gunshot.

Looking left and right Nero tried to find the demon/s he assumed they were fighting. Seeing none he frowned before his eyes lowered to Dante on his knees clutching his sides as he laughed erratically.

"That…. was…. awesome," the red devil gasped out, struggling to breathe through his laughter.

Having caught on to the fact that he was at the butt of another of Dante's pranks the ex-order member's expression darkened and he kicked open the car door and stomped over to the elder hunter.

"WHAT THE FUCK OLD MAN!?"

The red twin just shrugged finally standing up and grinning smugly at the young hunter.

"You were asleep, so I woke you up."

Glaring daggers at Dante the teen yelled, "AND YOU THINK THAT WAS A REASON TO FUCKEN SHOOT A GUN RIGHT NEXT TO MY EAR!? DID YOU EVER FUCKEN THINK THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE WOKEN ME UP MORE FUCKEN GENTLY OR IS YOUR DEMENTIA ACTING UP!? MY EAR'S STILL BLOODLY RINGING OLD MAN!"

The red hunter wasn't sure if Nero was yelling because he was angry or couldn't hear.

If he had to guess it was probably both.

Crossing his arms not the least phased by the temper tantrum the teenage hunter was having and still with his usual cocky grin he replied, "yeah, but that wouldn't have been as fun."

His fury finally reaching boiling point eyes flashing demonic red the ex-order member was about to pound the living hell out of Dante's smug face.

Before he could do that though he saw Vergil walk up behind his twin and smack the back of his head.

"Ow what was that for Verge?" Dante asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Not everyone shares your lame sense of humour Dante. Now can you both cut out this childish squabble and can we please enter this rundown derelict building you call an office?"

Nero was about to argue that he was not a child and he had every right to yell at the old man, while Dante was about to say his humour was hilarious and that the office was perfect.

But upon seeing the cold expression the blue hunter was levelling their way they both decided it would be in their best interests to shut up and nod politely.

"Good, then shall we proceed then?"

As the group of hunters headed over to the massive heavy double doors Shiro looked at the twin devils.

While it looked, like Dante was usually in charge, ultimately it was Vergil who appeared to be top dog. Though it seemed if it came down to an all-out fight between the two of them it could go either way.

Reaching the front doors, the red hunter looked back at the huntress, "welcome to your new home. It doubles as an office and household. Granted it looks a bit worse for wear but everything still works."

Nero rolled his eyes at this and muttered, "mostly."

Ignoring that comment the red twin continued, "anyway, let's go inside and we can give you the grand tour."

Slamming open the doors and stepping inside Dante noticed two females standing near the big ornate wooden desk at the back of the room.

Sighing as he knew the two he said, "Lady, Trish what are y-?"

But before he could finish he heard a gun being cocked.

Looking behind him he saw to his surprise Shiro with her black and purple decorated gun locked and loaded, aimed at the two females, or as he looked more closely…. at Trish.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having a gun pointed in their direction Lady and Trish gave what they felt was an appropriate response.

Which was to point their weapons at the one aiming a gun at them.

Lady pulled her beloved bazooka Kalina Ann, from behind her back and rested it on her hip finger resting on the trigger.

While Trish had pulled her two hand guns Luce & Ombra taking a fighting stance and coolly regarding the stranger about to attack her.

Dante as well as Nero stood there in stunned amazement for a few seconds looking back and forth between the female hunters.

Vergil on the other hand didn't seem to care in the slightest and ended up walking over to the batter red leather couch and grudgingly seated himself on it before he began to inspect and polish his treasured katana.

The red devil frowned at his twin realising that it was up to him to stop this cat fight, which he might have enjoyed if it wasn't about to take place in his shop. He really didn't need any more bullet holes to try and patch over and he just knew those two leeches wouldn't give him a dime for repair fee's even if it was them who had caused the damage. No, it was up to him to diffuse the tension in this room even though he had no idea what was going on in the slightest.

"Um Shiro, why are you pointing a gun at Trish?" Nero asked.

He saw Dante giving him thumbs up as he walked over to Trish and Lady and tried to get them to put their weapons away. Which judging by the yelling and bittering wasn't going that well.

Without taking her eyes of the blonde devil the huntress replied, "she is a devil."

The ex-order member sighed, finally getting it.

"Uh yeah, but she's not bad, in fact she's our friend and occasionally works with us. So, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't shoot her please."

Finally taking her eyes of her target the female teen turned those ocean blue eyes towards her twin.

"She is your friend nii-san?"

Nero nodded and gently reached over and placed his hand on her gun urging her to lower it. He breathed a sigh of relief as she did and put it away.

"I understand nii-san, it was my mistake. I didn't realise she was your friend," Shiro said softly looking at the ground like a scolded puppy.

Nero couldn't help smiling at that and patted her head with his devil bringer.

"It's alright, you didn't know. You were just trying to protect us, weren't you? Thanks."

He saw her blush and give small nod before he caught the faintest smile.

He was about to say something again but a beer can went flying past his face as the trio in front of them had gotten to the point of throwing things at each other.

Give it a few minutes and they will be shooting bullets, Nero thought sighing, trust the old man to make things even worse. He turned to the side to warn Shiro when he saw she had disappeared.

Looking around his already pale face went even whiter as he saw her walking towards the bickering trio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dante's attempts to diffuse the two-female's anger had completely backfired as they were now taking out all their anger on him.

Sadly, this wouldn't have been the first nor would it be the last time that this had happened.

Yet despite the loud yelling and screaming all three of them heard the footsteps approaching and looked at the source.

Trish and Lady instantly redirected their weapons at their original target while Dante was about to step in the line of fire since hoping they wouldn't shoot or at the very least he knew he could take been hit by a barrage of bullets and missiles, when something caused them all to freeze in shock.

Shiro had stood in front of them and placing her hands on her thighs bowed to them.

"I am sorry."

Trish raised an eye brow which for her spoke volumes for her amazement.

Lady and Dante were less eloquent.

"What!?"

"Huh?"

Even Nero who had stopped just short of them was looking confused at the current situation.

"Please forgive my rudeness," the young huntress continued, "I wasn't aware that you were a friend and mistakenly assumed that because you were a devil that you were going to attack everyone. It was an error of judgement and I will take whatever punishment you deem fit."

Lady and Trish looked at the girl in front of them to each other and back again, before sighing and putting their weapons away.

"I suppose since you didn't actually shoot it's alright," Lady said.

"Don't worry, I'm not really your typical devil after all," Trish replied.

Shiro raised her head looking confused, "you aren't going to punish me?"

Lady crossed her arms and cracked her knuckles, "why you want us to?"

Trish put and arm of the human huntress shoulder and smiled down at the teen. "No, you had the decency to admit you were wrong and apologise."

Dante frowned at that, "hey, you never forgive me that easily when I say sorry. You both just shoot me."

The two females just rolled their eyes before the blonde devil answered, "you never actually mean it and you always make the same mistakes."

"Plus, it's fun shooting you," Lady added.

Dante pouted and raised his arms in the air at the indignity of that statement, though everyone chose to ignore him as the two women began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Trish and that's Lady. We're both demon hunters as well and occasionally help Dante out around here. Though not often these days."

"Though you both come by often enough to swipe my hard-earned money of me," the red devil grumbled.

Again, he was ignored as the human huntress went on to ask, "so who are you then?"

Looking closer she saw that she had the same arm as Nero, though hers was on the left.

"My name is Shiro. I was invited to stay here after recently reuniting with nii-san."

The two females quickly figured out that nii-san was Nero.

Well it does explain the arm, Lady thought, and why Dante invited her to stay.

Both huntress knew how much the red devil valued family. Even the two of them, though not being related to the red hunter by blood, were considered a part of his tight circle. And they knew he would die for them in a heartbeat.

Which was why despite him being a douche they would always help him out in a pickle, except when it came to money.

"Well it's nice to meet you Shiro. We would stay and chat but we have a mission we were about to head to," Trish said politely before turning towards Dante who was still pouting, "We want you three to give us a hand too. It seems like a bit much for just Lady and I."

The red devil regarded them wearily, "and why would I want to take on a mission you two suggested, especially when I've just come back a few minutes ago?"

"We'll take it off your debt," Lady told him.

"Done."

Vergil glared at his twin as he just agreed without discussing it with him. "What makes you think I want to go along?"

Dante just gave him a pretty please look which unnerved the blue devil enough to agree.

Nero was excited about the mission, as it wasn't often that all five of them would work together which meant this must be a big one.

He would have already been dragging the old man out the door telling him to get a move on but he turned to Shiro. They couldn't just leave her here on her own.

"I'll stay. It wouldn't be nice to just dump Shiro here and run after all. Besides she's in a new town and a new place so someone should be here until she gets used to things."

Dante frowned at that but he had to admit the kid had a point, "she can come with us then."

Lady scowled, "but we already told the client that five of us would be heading there." Plus, she didn't want to have to give a sixth cut of the rewards.

Trish jabbed her in the side with her elbow, trying to tell her to shut up.

"No, it's alright nii-san, you go."

The ex-order member turned to the white-haired huntress confused.

"I can take care of myself. I'm sure you're excited at the prospect of a mission this big."

As Nero opened his mouth to deny that Shiro interrupted him with a small smile.

"Besides it's not like I'm a child who needs to be baby sat now am I."

The teenage hunter closed his mouth at that.

He couldn't really say anything. It was true they were the same age and from what he had seen she was more then capable of taking care of herself. In addition, he hated been treated like a kid especially by the old man so he couldn't really do the same thing to her.

Sighing he gave in, "alright. We should be back in a few hours?"

He turned to Trish to see her nod.

"If you need anything there should be a contact book in the desk draw. Just give any of us a ring and we should answer."

He hoped there was anyway. Last, he had checked there had been, but the old man had a habit of misplacing things.

The phone while old fashioned and despite the many battles and shoot outs that had happened in the shop still worked surprisingly. Though given they were running a business it would be bad if they didn't have a working phone.

Dante walked over and put an arm around Shiro much to her astonishment.

"Kitchen and basement/laundry are in the back. Up the stairs are the bedrooms and bathroom. Yours is the second room on the right. Bathroom is the room at the end. Your room was pretty much being used for storage until now, but there should be enough room to fit a mattress at least. There should be pizza in the fridge if you get hungry."

Finishing his rapid verbal tour of the building he looked down at the huntress to see her nod that she understood.

Ruffling her hair, the red devil chuckled, "okay pipsqueak, catch you later."

Letting the girl go he headed out the door, soon followed by his twin and the two huntresses.

Nero paused and looked back at Shiro before he left, "be back soon Shiro."

His younger twin nodded and waved at him, "okay, be safe."

The ex-order member nodded and then left to catch up to the others.

Now all by herself Shiro looked around the shop and wondered what to do with herself until the gang of devil hunters returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of Chapter 4. Shiro has now met both Trish and Lady. I hope the two of them are pretty much in character. I tend to see Trish as a more mother figure to the Devil May Cry gain, aided by the fact that she is the splitting image and Dante and Vergil's mum Eva. Where as Lady I feel is more trigger happy and foul tempered but unlike Dante not so reckless or prone to showing off. I think because of her past she has a hard time dropping her guard around people even those closest to her but that doesn't mean she's an emotionless bitch as many may think.  
> While writing this chapter I ended up looking up the layouts for Devil May Cry and found out that it actually changes from game to game (as well as in the anime) except for the core components been the desk, phone and picture of Eva. So discovering that I made my own design to suit my purposes. So while the office section is pretty much the norm the back rooms and upstairs are all my own design.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or any characters from it. But if I needed help killing some demons I know who to call ;P

As the five demon hunters stood in front of the office they looked between the two vehicles Dante owned.

The first been the old beat up red convertible and the second a giant black bike which was in a slightly better condition than the car.

The bike was mainly used for solo gigs though, or when the car wasn't working and the red devil and ex-order member had a job. Sadly, and much to the annoyance and embarrassment of the teen this meant he was always stuck riding bitch, and he couldn't ask Vergil to go instead of him as the blue devil refused to even use the bike.

So, with the second option automatically ruled out since there were five of them they started towards the red convertible.

As Dante pulled the keys out they were quickly swiped from him by Trish, who proclaimed she was driving. Which he could deal with it as Trish was a pretty good driver and wouldn't damage his baby.

What caused him to grumble like a moody child was when Lady pushed him out of the way and claimed shotgun slipping into the passage seat before he could argue.

The three males looked at each other huge scowls on their faces.

The horn beeped and the blonde demoness looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, are you getting in or not? We do want to get there before the day ends now, don't we?"

Realising they had no choice the guys opened the back doors and climbed into the back and after much cursing, yelling and bruised bodies, managed to seat themselves in the rear of the car.

Been the smallest Nero was stuck in the middle with the twins to either side. But his stature didn't really help them been squashed against each other like a bunch of canned sardines.

The Devil May Cry boys glared at the girls in front who were smiling and trying to suppress giggles.

Turning the key and listening to the battered engine splutter to life the gang slowly made their way to their destination, a small pilgrim looking town a few hours away. Driving along the old deserted high way Trish explained the mission to them.

"So the client for this job contacted us after failing to get into contact with her nephew for a few days. Thinking that strange she then tried to contact his boss and friends. When they didn't respond she called the police about it only to get laughed at as it's impossible for a whole town to disappear. Which led the client to us since impossible is basically our job description. So basically she's hired us to find her nephew and everyone else. If they are alive to help them escape to safety and figure out why they couldn't be contacted in the first place."

"The reason we asked you guys to come is due to the high number of people we have to find and because this sounds like the work of more then just a few small fry demons," Lady added polishing Kadina Ann.

The red twin just shrugged wincing as he banged his shoulder on the side of the car due to the cramped position he was in.

"Sure, sure, as long as this clears up my debt then bring it on."

"This won't clear up your debt, hell it's not even chump change," Lady informed him.

Dante paled his mouth falling open in horror as the two male hunter beside him started at him in a mix of anger and pity.

"Just how big is your debt old man?" The young teen asked.

The red devil sighed shaking his head, "I have no idea."

His blue twin frowned and looked at the two females in the front.

"Then how do you know you still have to pay of this so called 'debt'. It might not even exist."

"Oh it's real alright," Lady replied smirking at the guys expressions in the rear view mirror.

"Dante accused us of making it up once and wanted proof so after giving him a list of all the expenses, receipts for damages, repairs and so on he crumpled called us harpies and drank himself unconscious. At the rate he's going he might never be able to pay it back in this lifetime."

Vergil turned to his brother who had begun showing intense interest in the scenery in order to avoid the death glare he was directing at him.

The ex-order member just sighed having to admit it was just like Dante and wishing that he didn't have to drag him and Vergil into his money problems just because they all lived and worked together.

"Oh looks like we're here," the red devil informed, changing the conversation back to the previous matter.

Everyone suddenly focused on their surroundings ready to respond in case of a sudden attack.

The blonde huntress slowed the car down as she entered the outskirts of town and steering it down the Main Street the occupants looked out the windows to see if they could spot the towns people.

"It's deserted," Nero muttered unable to sign any traces of life, "but a whole town filled with people can't just disappear, right?"

Dante frowned, "not through any normal means at any rate."

"There's the stink of demons all over this town," Vergil added.

Reaching what seemed to be the towns centre Trish stopped the car and they all got out, much to the relief of the three back seat passages.

The complete and utter silence of the town was unnerving and everyone but Vergil drew their guns, who instead rested his hand on Yamato, since he despised guns and refused to carry one.

All around them you could see signs of demonic activity. Claw marks on the buildings, broken windows, charred bricks, red-brown stains, the smell of brimstone and blood think in the air.

This was definitely their kind of job.

"We should split up, it will let us search for any townspeople faster and make us less of a target. I'll go with Trish," Lady said, already deciding the best battle strategy.

"Okay, I'll team up with the kid and Verge should be fine on his own," Dante replied much to the annoyance of the teenage hunter.

Though Nero wouldn't admit that he probably would have chosen to team up with Dante anyway since the blue twin wasn't much of a team player and only Dante could seem to work with him.

Though admittedly it wasn't really teamwork but going solo together.

The two female hunters headed along the Main Street which had an all of the typical small town general stores and small businesses. Vergil followed a road leading to the outskirts of the town and dense forest. While the remaining two devils went to cover the residential area.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why does no one in this town have any pizza?" Dante complained slamming the fridge shut.

The ex-order member rolled his eyes at him, "seriously old man, not everyone lives on pizza like you. Besides in a dead end town like this the best you might get is some cheap frozen pizza that tastes like cardboard. So stop thinking about your stomach and try focusing on the mission."

Ignoring the teen the red devil was instead head deep in a freezer.

"Aha, jackpot. Pizza!" The elder hunter yelled pulling out his prize. A box of frozen pizza.

Nero just glared at him, "are you kidding old man? How the hell are you going to eat frozen pizza? If you think I'm going to wait for you to try and work out how to use an oven then you really do have dementia."

Again he was ignored as Dante had already ripped open the box and after making a god awful noise looking for tray had placed his meal into the oven and to the teens surprise turned it on.

"You actually know how to use an oven. Well nothing more could surprise me n-" the ex-order muttered sarcastically before his devil bringer flashed and a long spear like claw shot past his face.

Stumbling due to the unexpected attack Nero quickly turned and aimed at the black robed devil that was disappearing into the wall.

Firing Blue Rose he cursed as the two bullets embedded in the wall that the Mephisto had finished phasing through.

"Old man, we got company."

"I already know kid," Dante replied as he dodged the summoned spears been shot at him.

Swinging Ebony around he shot at the Mephisto coming at his side and trained Ivory at the Faust vanishing into the floor.

"Damn I hate it when they disappear like that," Nero growled moving slowly towards the elder hunter while keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of the demons reappearing.

The red hunter just grinned as he stalked closer to the downed and now robe less Mephisto he had shot earlier.

"Don't worry kid they'll show up sooner rather then later," he replied releasing a bunch of gun fire at the helpless demon.

A red claw shot towards his back as he focused on his target as the Mephisto resurfaced, only to grabbed by a glowing blue-white clawed hand, as the teen used his Devil Bringer to snatch the demon.

"Gotcha. No escaping this time."

He pounded the caught demon onto the floor once, twice, three times before shooting it with a charged shot from his double barrelled revolver.

He yelped as Dante grabbed the back of his jacket collar and pulled his down just in time to avoid been stabbed by two long red claws.

"Ouch, couldn't you be more gentle old man, you nearly strangled me to death."

"Better then been staked kid," the red devil retorted shooting at the Faust with his semi automatic pistols.

The demon screamed and fell behind a couch.

Holstering his gun Nero grabbed Red Queen jumping over the couch and turning the handles throttle to coat the blade with fuel in order to use his exceed. He swung the burning hot sword down on the Faust finishing it off.

Rubbing his sword on the arm of the couch to remove the demon residue he grinned at Dante.

"Beat you old man."

"Nah uh, I downed it so It was my win," Dante retorted crossing his arms.

"As if old man. I got two and you got one. Do the the math."

"Anyone could have killed it when it was laying on it's back like that. If I hadn't grabbed you before you would have ended up as a kebab."

"Oh yeah, what about when I snatched the one aiming at you back. That makes us even."

"Yeah right, I knew it was there kid. I could have easily avoided it."

"Please, do you ever hear how annoying you sound when you act all cool."

"What? I am cool."

"As if."

The two hunters kept bickering as they moved from house to house killing any demons that tried to attack them leaving behind smoking pile of demon corpses in their wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I should have known a town like this wouldn't have any decent shops," Lady complained as they finished checking out what had to be the third hardware store.

"Oh I don't know. Check that little place out."

The odd eyed brunette checked where the blonde demon had point and whistled.

"Ooolala. Guess there's hope for this hick town."

Swinging her weapon on her back she strolled into what was a small fashion boutique, that you wouldn't expect to find in a town like this.

Flicking through the clothes racks she pulled out a risqué looking top holding it against her chest.

"What do you think?"

Trish glanced over her shoulder from her own browsing.

"Oh definitely your colour. What about this?"

She pulled out a pair of skin tight detailed jeans showing them to the other huntress.

"Very sexy, but I prefer my jeans a bit shorter."

The blonde demon giggled at that knowing the human huntress choice of pants could almost be underwear given how short they were.

Moving further into the store Trish paused in front of a mannequin half hidden in shadow displaying a disturbing bright pink frock that looked utterly hideous.

Moving closer she frowned in distaste.

"That is simply disgusting."

Turning around to avoid looking at the terrible outfit any longer she didn't see the mannequin lift up on what seemed to be invisible strings and with it's crescent blade slash at her.

The blonde huntress side stepped out of the way of the attack and quickly shot the supposed mannequin.

"Heads up Lady we got Marionettes."

"I already know," the brunette replied as she used her bayonet to pierce a bright green coloured Marionette that had tried to shoot her with a shotgun.

Spinning around she ducked under a dagger thrown at her head before kicking the purple Marionette that had thrown it causing it to land on its back in front of Trish who easily shot it in the head.

"They have such a terrible fashion sense that its such a crime to let the live."

Lady smirked as she stabbed another one.

"Absolutely their garishly colours make me want to go blind."

As more Marionettes came from the shadows the girls quickly set about eliminating them having no issues avoiding the different weapon wielded by the low level demons.

"Looks like we're just about done here." Trish stated, shooting the last Marionette until it started smoking.

The odd eyed huntress tilted her head dodging a flaming chakram that flew past her before returning to its owner.

"Yep just the big guys left now."

The three Fetishes released a screech and threw the blazing weapons at the two females. The girls dodged to opposite sides of the shop as the chakram's cut through a rack of clothes scattering fabric everywhere.

Lady use the bayonet of her bazooka to swipe the torn clothes away while Trish shot one of the Fetishes before having to duck the incoming attacks of the other two.

Releasing another screech the two got ready to release a gout of flame.

"Not so fast."

Turning to look at the forgotten brunette they were only able to stare as she fired of a shot from Katalina Ann, blasting the two demons through the back wall of the building and burying them in the rubble.

"Nice shot," Trish remarked putting her twin guns away.

"Thanks. Couldn't have them burning these could I," Lady replied swinging her weapon onto her shoulder before moving over to a small mountain of clothes placed neatly on the front counter.

The blonde huntress grinned before picking up her own pile which had already been placed into some bags.

"Quite right. Let's take them to Dante's piece of trash car. They should be safe enough in the boot."

"Sure, if they don't fit we can just leave him behind."

Trish grinned and replied, "definitely," as she and Lady grabbed their 'purchases' and went to place them in the somewhat safer boot of the red convertible.

The bell on the boutique door twinkling as they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vergil silently walked under the dense forest trees.

His shoes never rustling the leaves on the forest floor or breaking any of the scattered twigs. His blue coat never got caught on the the numerous low hanging tree branches and his white hair was still brushes off his forehead in his usual style.

If it was any of the other hunters then they would have either moved like a heard of elephants or been slow and chatty giving away their location.

The blue devil on the other hand was like a ghost drifting through without a single whisper of sound.

He could hear the faintest sounds of gunfire in the distance and could catch the faintest scent of demons in the breeze.

Idiots, he thought annoyed at the short burst of gunfire that was announcing their presence to any demon for miles.

He much preferred the more silent and dignified method of a blade despite Dante's frequent attempts to 'catch up to the modern century' as he put it and get a gun.

Despite knowing that the others were in the middle of a fight he continued walking forward without looking back.

The blue devil knew they could handle themselves just fine and that his twin would always get himself into the thick of a fight anyway.

The further in he went the darker it became and he began to notice bits of white web strands hear and there.

Frowning he followed the strands as it got thicker and more complex until it led to numerous spider webs littered over a small grove.

In the middle of a grove was a giant white spider with the top half reminiscent of a female and two red blades similar to that of a praying mantis.

Sensing the presences of an intruder the Arachne let out a low pitch scream before leaping at the blue hunter.

In what seemed like a instant Vergil was walking behind the Arachne and slowly returning his katana to it's scabbard, a small clink sound as the the guard hit the opening of the sheath.

As soon as the sound rang out the Arachne's body collapsed into multiple and even cut pieces, dead before it had even realised.  
Hearing more screaming to each of his sides Vergil ran his hand through his hair just in case any strands had fallen out of place and gripped the handle of Yamato.

As the new Arachne released high pitched screams and slashed at him with those red bladed arms in an 'X' motion he made the smaller movement to dodge each one releasing quick noiseless cuts with his blade.

The strikes tearing the demons in half.

He seemed to disappear again as he moved almost instantly from his previous position which was now covered in sticky spider web which would have completely immobilised him had it actually caught him.

A few of the Arachne released small white spiders upon their deaths that were capable of exploding, but Vergil easily disposed of them with his summoned light swords that speared everyone of them to the ground where they explode harmlessly.

After the last Arachne corpse began decomposing the blue devil flicked the blood from his beloved katana and returned it to its sheath.

The fight hadn't taken all that lone but the high number of Arachne had reduced the grove to a demon burial mound.

Seeing a small path almost hidden by the Arachne's spider webs Vergil started to follow it getting the suspicion it led to the real reason this town was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats the end of Chapter 5. This chapter was originally meant to be a lot long but by around the time I got up to Vergil I realised that if I wrote the whole original chapter It would be massive. So I've split it in half with the next chapter going to be the boss battle.   
> This chapter took forever to write and was extremely difficult. Because I wanted it to be as realistic as possible and as mission like as it could I ended up doing numerous research online. Making sure I picked good demons, got their movements and attack patterns as close to the games so it doesn't seem to OC. If you actually curious I picked each of the demons specifically for each team from their respective games. Dante and Nero are fighting demons from DMC4. Lady and Trish are fighting demons from DMC, and Vergil is fighting demons from DMC3. I did think about naming the attack combo's of the gang like that in the games but gave up. Hopefully the fight scenes were okay, since I was really struggling with them. They could probably have been a bit longer and more detailed but I didn't want to make this chapter go on forever. Especially since it's already been split.  
> Thanks for reading and please review as I love hearing what you all think. It can be constructive criticism. A simple it was okay. Or some ideas you think might be interesting to include in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first off I'm sorry for been gone for like about a year. I have no excuse for it and while I can list many reasons why I was gone for so long. It mainly boils down to lack of motivation and laziness. This chapter was an absolute pain to write as well since I had little to no plot execept the bare bones so I had to sit down and come up with a more fleshed out version before even starting this. Luckily this then led me to plot out a few more further chapters so all in all it kinda maybe sorta worked out.
> 
> One of the other main reasons this finally got writen is the DMC5 announcement (even though it was a while ago). I'm so excited to here they're continuing from DMC4 and we get to see Nero and Dante again. When I heard the News I fangirlled so hard. But I'll talk more about this in the end note. I will mention that due to this if it wasn't already clear from chapter ones author note, while this is set after DMC 4 it is not canon. They're have been changes made and no this will not lead to DMC5's plot. This is completely seperate.
> 
> I would like to thank those who have followed, favortied and commented on this story in my long absence and thank you for all your support. In all honesty if no one liked this story it probably would have died a lonely cold death long long long ago. So please keep up the support :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If I had owned Devil May Cry or it's characters do you think I would have made DMC5 real engine. NO, No I would have not.

A few hours had passed since the five hunters had split up and begun searching. Dante and Nero despite searching every house of the residential district and facing numerous demons hadn't managed to find any sign of the missing townsfolk.

Heading back to the car they came across the two girls closing the boot of the car before looking in their direction.

"Anything wrong?" Dante asked, since he only kept some spare ammunition and tools in the boot of the beat up vehicle.

"Oh nothing we couldn't handle," Trish replied before raising an eyebrow at the boys. "What about you?"

The red twin still had his usual appearance and swagger but the teen looked like he had rolled around in some dirt or dust and had a few demon stains on his clothes, as well as a worn out sullen expression planted on his face.

"Yeah, piece of cake," said the red devil giving a small smirk that seemed to ask 'what did you expect?'

The blonde huntress flicked her gaze to the ex-order member looking him up and down, "hmmmmm, really?"

Nero caught her gaze and sighed, "the demons were only small fry's, no big issues. The old man and I just had to sort out something," he explained without going into further detail.

The blonde and brunette looked at each other and nodded, able to fill in the blanks of what the teen had left unsaid.

The ex-order member and the red devil hadn't been able to settle their previous dispute of who had gotten the most kills and so resorted to settling it their usual way, with their fists, guns and swords like they always did.

Which the more experienced hunter always won much to the annoyance of the teen.

Yet he still challenged Dante to a duel every time.

He just hoped the old man wouldn't gloat about it for the rest of the day. The bastard was already smug enough as it was.

Dante grinned at Nero pouting and put him in a headlock and ruffled his hair. "Oh cheer up kid. I have more experience then you, so of course I killed the most demons. Not to mention charm, good looks, style and…"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME OLD MAN!" The teen roared trying to pry himself from the elder hunters grip.

"Aw is someone throwing a temper tantrum?" The red twin mocked.

The ex-order member stopped struggling and just as Dante started to worry that maybe something was wrong with the kid he heard a gun cock.

Looking down he saw a double barrelled revolver aimed at his head with two pissed off red eyes glaring at him through the kids messed up white locks.

"Um kid, maybe we should talk this out and settle this peac-" BANG!

Before the red hunter could finish speaking the teen had fired Blue Rose and sent two bullets through the elder hunters head.

Dantes body slanted and let the youth go as he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Placing his gun back in its holster Nero brushed himself down and stepped over the motionless red devil to join the girls. "So find anything?" He asked.

"Nothing but demons," Lady replied also ignoring the red hunter.

The blonde demoness glanced at the prone figure before joining the conversation,"I'm guessing you didn't find any clues either?"

The ex-order member shook his head, "same as you plenty of demons but nothing else."

"Owww, did you have to shoot me kid? That hurt." The red devil sat up slowly and rubbed the small smear of blood off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You probably deserved it knowing you Dante," a cold voice said behind them.

"Verge that's mean. You should defend your brother," the red twin responded crossing his arms and pouting.

Deciding to ignore his twin acting like a spoiled child, the blue devil turned on his heel with one word, "follow."

The group of hunters looked at each other, Lady glaring at the red twin due to his brother simply ordering them around without any further explanation.

To which the red devil just shrugged rolling his eyes before chasing after Vergil, the rest soon following.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

You're right, this has got to be the source of all those demons," the red hunter confirmed.

The place Vergil had led them to was an abandoned mine not to far from the town.

"You think the townspeople are in there?" Nero asked.

The blonde huntress narrowed her eyes, "if not then at the very least the cause of their disappearance is."

Gripping their weapons tighter they all entered the mine tunnel.

The devils had no problem been able to see in the darkness of the mine but Lady ended up cursing as she stubbed her toe on a rock.

"Damn devils," she muttered.

While most of the time she didn't feel inferior to the other hunters at times like this when it was obvious she was only human and they weren't it pissed her off.

She didn't like feeling weak or vulnerable but she was at a disadvantage in the pitch black mine.

That wasn't to say she still couldn't fight.

But she couldn't use her abilities to the fullest.

The narrow space also meant she couldn't fire her bazooka as it would likely cause a cave in.

"Can't your glow stick arm shine any brighter?" She asked Nero in annoyance stepping closer to the teen and said appendage.

The ex-order member growled at this, "it is not a glow stick."

"Sure it's not kid," Dante chuckled, causing the teen to hiss in anger.

If it wasn't for the fact that they were heading into an unknown devil nest he would have beaten the old man with this 'glow stick' arm.

Sighing he stopped suddenly causing Lady who was walking close behind him to bump into his back, whacking her nose.

"Ow, What was that for?" She asked glaring at him with her mismatched eyes.

The teen just sighed again and gestered at his coat, "here."

Frowning in puzzlement for a second before catching on the huntresses scowled before reluctantly grabbing a handful of the offered jacket.

Nero then held his devil bringer out to the front right so its glow could light up about a metre or two around them.

Chewing her lower lip in annoyance Lady focused on not tripping over and listening for the sound of any demons that might be crawling around in the dark, grateful for the young devils assistance and his tact over this matter despite the fact it pissed her off to have to receive the assistance of someone younger then her.

The group continued on like this for awhile, the deeper into the mine they went the thicker the scent of demons became.

Each one of them was feeling edgy, adrenaline running thick through their blood as they clutched their weapons tightly in case of any sudden appearance of their quarry.

Vergil who's along with his twin were leading this mostly gang of hunters stopped as they came to a split in the mine shaft.

Previously it had just been straight tract with all the other side shafts either collapsed or covered in so much worn timber boards and dust it had been obvious they hadn't been used in years if not decades.

The problem facing them at the moment was that the scent of demons was pretty much coming from the left shaft, which would have been fine if it wasn't for the fact that there was demon tracts which while not fresh lead down the right shaft where the scent was much weaker.

As the three members behind them noticed what had caused the twin devils to stop.

Dante looked to his brother and asked, "split up?"

The blue twin shook his head. "No it wouldn't be wise at this point in time. We still have no idea as to the layout of these mines and they're could be more forks ahead. For now it's better to move as a large group."

Nodding to what seemed like a pretty smart deduction that came from his 'intellectual' twin, the red twin who admittedly preferred a more simple walk in and beat them up approach over forming a sound strategy the asked, "so which way first then?"

Vergil frowned before he started walking down the right shaft.

"There is less demon activity coming from this way and it could be fairly old. Less likely we'll cause a large scale commotion that will draw every cursed demon in this mine to come down upon us."

What the blue devil didn't elaborate on was that his brothers as well as the part devils fighting style tended to be loud and flashy which usually made them a beacon to any near by demons.

The human's wasn't much more subtle either with that massive monstrosity she called a gun, but considering their confined surroundings she wouldn't be able to use it.

Which effectively in his opinion made her dead weight but his brother would get angry and nag him if he ever said that to her, so he kept silent.

Soon the shaft opened up into a cavern filled with ice that glowed ethereally, causing Lady who wasn't exactly dressed warmly to shiver, "Shit it's cold."

A growl caused them to look up as they saw a frost standing on top of a tall ice stalactite.

As more frosts started to appear the group tightened their grips on the weapons before separating to fight them.

Vergil targeted the frost on the ice stalactite while the others moved through the maze like ice structures to eliminate the ones on the ground.

All in all the fight didn't take very long as their were no more then about ten frosts total.

Removing Rebellion from the shattering corpse of the last frost the red hunter placed it back in its usual position on his back.

Nero leaning against one of the ice pillars frowned, "why were they here? This cavern is a dead end so why?"

The blue devil was the one who answered, pointing behind the teen, "because they were guarding something."

The ex-order member blinked before looking over his shoulder before yelling in fight and stepping back in haste, causing the red hunter to burst into a small laughing fit.

The girls chose to ignore the commotion of Nero yelling at Dante to shut up and looked at what the blue twin had pointed out.

"Well, now we know where everyone went," the blonde devil remarked.

Buried within the ice was the body of a woman.

If they looked closely they could see the bodies of other people in the ice all around them.

Lady cursed, "damn demons keeping trophies."

"No they're still alive," Vergil informed.

It was very faint but he could just make out the tiny heartbeat of the woman in the ice in front of them.

Everyone froze at his comment and then refocused on the bodies.

"We'll have to get them out of here but as they are it's going to take awhile."

"It'd be better to kill the demon who froze them first, that may melt the ice trapping them."

"Stupid we have no idea where the demon who did that is or if that will even work."

"We need to do something fast, the longer they remain like this the less chance we have of them surviving."

As the two females as well as the red devil and ex-order member argued back and forth about what they should do first, they failed to notice the small twitch of the blue devils eyebrow.

"All of you shut up, NOW!"

While he hadn't raised his voice the tone he said the last word in had left no room of doubt in their minds that if they didn't stop speaking right then they would have been cut down.

Sighing as the cavern was once more filled with blessed silence the blue hunter continued, "as much as I don't like it our best option at this point will be to split up. Dante, the boy and I will head down the left shaft from before and attack the demons there. Based of the demonic signature I felt from there before it is extremely likely that the boss of these lower level hell spawn is there. You two will get the townspeople out of here and safely outside."

Having felt that he had done enough by coming up with a proper strategy Vergil went to go and start executing it when he was stopped by Lady you gripped his arm.

"Why do we have to do the hard job? And how the hell are we meant to get them out of here in the first place?"

Scowling he shook it off and the hand on Yamato's hilt getting ready to draw he blade from its sheath.

Trish quickly stepped between them and rested her arms on the odd eyed huntresses shoulders. "It'll be fine Lady, if we carefully and gently break the ice enough around them we can place them in the mine-carts still here and take them out that way. Plus we'll get paid better if they are all alive and in one piece. The boys aren't really one for delicate work like this and are better at just killing demons don't you think?"

Sighing the shorter female knew the blonde was right and that in all honesty she really didn't think she could do much if she went anyway.

She had been fine fighting here due to the low amount of demons and the light these ice stalactites gave off but the left shaft could be just as dark as the shafts were and her weapon wasn't really suited for fighting in confined and underground spaces like here anyway.

"Alright, but they better not mess up."

Vergil scoffed at that before turning and walking away.

The red devil just gave them a two finger salute and followed his brother while the teen gave them a simple 'good luck' before following after the pair of devils, leaving the two girls to start the slow and painful process of breaking the townspeople out of the ice and wheeling them outside the mine to safety.

"We better get a bonus for this," Lady muttered as she began pushing out the first lot of frozen victims.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Did you have to be such a arse Verge?" The red twin asked his brother as they headed down the left shaft.

"And what do you mean be that Dante?" the blue twin asked back narrowing an icy glare at his twin.

He should be grateful that he hadn't cut down that useless woman for her insolence.

Sighing the red devil continued, "I mean you could have phrased it a bit better. Lady does have her pride as a demon hunter too, and if we are working together we should get along."

"I see no reason as to why I should have to be on friendly terms with either of those two females. They should just listen without argument if they don't have a decent idea and then do their jobs while not getting in the way. That is good enough for us to be able to complete this mission."

"No it's not Verge, you need to stop thinking that way and withdrawing from everyone around you while thinking your above them. If you are working with others as a team then you need to act as a part of the team which means treating your other members with respect."

"I don't need to be a part of a team to begin with, I can handle myself just fine."

"No you can't Verge, that's the problem. Sure you're good in a fight but sometimes you can't see the little things in the bigger picture."

Dante took a deep breath to calm down before he continue in a quieter tone.

"I'm not asking you to change completely or even all at once but can you trust that as you brother I know those two can handle themselves well and that they have my respect and so you should at least show them some courtesy and work with them. Please don't make the same mistakes you made in the past. I don't want to be forced to choose."

His twin gazed into the ice blue eyes that were the same as his own and saw the sadness there.

He sighed and looked away, "…..fine, I'll try to be more civil in the way I interact with them. I will admit that for a human and augmented devil that they are not completely inept at taking down demons. I will not make any moves on them if that is what you are worried about."

The red hunter smiled, "I wasn't worried about that Verge, I just want you to act a bit more human, we are half human remember just like our mum."

His twin remained quiet at this and just kept walking forward towards their quarry his brother right beside him.

Nero watched them a few steps behind choosing to remain quiet during the whole exchange.

He couldn't really get into the discussion much since he didn't know much about Vergil or his past like the others seemed to but he did agree with the younger twin that his brother needed to learn to work with them as equals rather then pawns he could move as they will.

In fact the only one the blue devil seemed to treat equally was his twin, and while the teen could admit that skill and experience wise they both had him beat didn't mean that he thought he was weaker then them and he knew the girls felt the same way.

But he wasn't embarrassed to agree with the elder devil that the plan he had come up with was their best option and he had placed them all in the correct roles, even if Lady had been too proud to admit it.

Watching the twins together now as well as for the past 2 weeks he realised that while they obviously had some previous issues that seriously need to be worked out and seemed to always bickering or rubbing each other the wrong way they were close and he was maybe just slightly jealous of that.

In his experience he had only really felt like an outsider in his adopted family, him and Creedo more often been unable to see eye to eye and just settled to not getting into each other's way while with Kyrie although they had been closer and he thought at one time he had been in love with her romantically he felt his role with her was more of her protector then anything.

Sighing he readjusted his grip on his weapon deciding to not pay it much mind, since it wasn't like now was the time to get all philosophical.

Dante sneaked a peak at the teen before looking forward again.

The stench of demons was so think it was almost nauseating.

The blue twin looked at his companions and nodded before crept the rest of the way and peeked into what looked like a frozen lake.

There was frosts everywhere but that was fine, they could easily handle them.

About ready to launch a surprise assault the trio of hunters had to quickly dodge out of the way of a massive chuck of ice that would have crushed them.

"If it isn't the cursed sons of Sparda. I never thought I would ever see you here but I have to say it isn't unwelcome. After all if I manage to kill you I will have the honour of eliminating that traitorous knights spawn and rise above all the others."

"Hah, as if you could. You have any idea how many demons I've heard that from and how many of them succeeded?" Dante said to the demon that had attacked them.

Unlike the frost all around this was no lower level demon.

You could tell that just from its appearance let along it's demonic signature.

It was fairly reminiscent of a three headed hydra from Greek legend except the each head had a mane of icicles like a lion and that it had the head of a snake on the end of its three tails.

"Hmmm impudence, I will freeze your blood in your veins and tear you apart," the demon roared causing the frosts around it to screech and leap at the hunters.

Like they had in the previous cavern the hunters split and started working on thinning out the demons which would have been much easier if the damn hydra was using its 3 heads to send massive boulders of ice at them if they weren't paying attention, not caring in the slightest that occasionally those attacks hit it's own minions and crushed them.

"Damn this isn't working," Dante shouted as he narrowly avoided been crushed by another chuck of ice.

"You think old man," Nero shouted back glancing at him briefly.

But this brief moment was all it took for one of the hydras snake head tails to wrap around and bite him in the thigh causing him to yelp in pain.

"Kid!"

The red devil yelled trying to get to him but the teen was been dragged across the ice towards the hydra you lifted him up before slamming him onto the ice lake so hard that a shower of ice chips sprayed from the impact.

As the part devil coughed up blood but still managed to retain his grip on his weapon he swore at the hydra who focused his six eyes on him.

"Hah mangy mongrel, compared to the sons of the knight Sparda you are nothing."

The red twin scowled in anger and shot more of the frosts around him, "damn it get out of my way," he told them but even more came to replace them.

He needed to get to the kid now.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Vergil finished stabbing another frost when he heard Dante's panicked shout.

Looking to his right he saw the youngest hunter been dragged along by one of the hydras tails, before been slammed on the ice lake hard enough that even the blue devil had to wince.

His brother seemed to be tied down with frosts and unable to help the teen despite obviously wanting to.

The blue hunter was also been surrounded but he quickly gave a spinning slash with Yamato culling the frost within about 2 meters all around him before placing his beloved katana back within it's sheath.

Placing his hand on the hilt he widened his stance leaning forward and lower slightly before he drew the blade with a flash before re-sheathing.

A streak of blue shot forth and sliced through one of the previously fallen ice boulders and detaching one of it's three heads.

The hydra with it's remaining two heads screamed in pain and turned its focus to the blue devil.

The ex-order member seeing his chance slashed the tail holding him in two and as he fell snatched one of the hydras head with his devil bringer, yanking himself toward it and stabbing red queen into it's forehead.

The demon screeched again and Nero twisted the throttle of Red Queen all the way to third exceed causing the head he was currently on to burn from the inside out and fall as it too died.

Rolling of the charred head the young devil leant heavily on his blade as he took deep heaving breaths.

He was definitely winded and he felt like he had cracked a rib or two.

Not to mention he was fairly sure the back of his head was bleeding and his ears were ringing.

The leg that had been bitten by the snake head tail was numb and when he glance at it he could see that ice was moving up from the wound.

"Well that just bites," he muttered.

All in all he felt like shit and he wanted nothing more then to take a hot shower and go to bed but they were still currently in the middle of a fight.

Returning his gaze to the demon in front of him he smirked as he saw it's remaining head thrashing in fury.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" It howled the cavern shaking and the teen clutching his poor head as it made the ringing in his ears ten times worse.

Luckily it wouldn't last long as next moment a hail of gunfire turned the remaining head into mince meat.

"Sorry I'm late to the party but the best is always for last."

The red devil had finally managed to get rid of the swarm of frosts around him while the hydra focused on his brother and the kid.

Blowing the imaginary smoke from Ebony and Ivory's barrels he winked at the kid who rolled his eyes at him, "yeah yeah old man, you're just getting slow in your old age."

"If you two are quite done while we have seemed to eliminated the demon at the centre of this mess we still haven't finished."

The pair turned to look at blue devil and saw he was still battling with some frosts and that some more were heading their way.

"Yay, more work," Nero mumbled sarcastically.

The red twin just grinned, "yep more target practiced."

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The trio of hunters finally left the mine and blinked at the bright light of dawn in front of them.

"Just how long were we in there?" Dante asked surprised, not realising night had long since come and gone while they had been in the mines.

"It was late afternoon when we first enter Dante, it is hardly surprising it is no longer the same day," his twin replied not to concerned.

"Whatever, let's just get back to town. The girls aren't here so they're probably back there," the ex-order member sighed wearily and began shuffling back in the direction of the town.

The ice on his leg had disappeared but the whole area around the wound was still numb making it awkward to walk.

Not to mention he had the biggest headache ever and every time he breathed he felt his ribs ache.

"Ah lighten up kid, enjoy the sunrise," the red hunter teased.

The teen just ignored him to tired to give a rise to the old mans taunting.

The blue twin stepped past his brother and followed the young hunter leaving Dante to give one last glance at the sunrise before sighing and joining them.

Reaching the town they saw that everyone seemed to now be unfrozen and while a few who seemed to be the most worse for wear we're sitting down the more stable ones were running around in a panic.

"Looks like you're back."

Standing up from checking on one of the townspeople sitting down the blonde devil looked at the three. "Seems like you got the job done since whatever you did caused them all to unfreeze. But it still took you awhile to get back here."

"Yeah well, we had to clean up a bunch of small fries that just kept coming from out of no where so it took us a bit. But piece of cake."

Trish raised an eyebrow at the red hunters statement and turned her gaze to Nero who seemed almost dead on his feet, "right."

"What's happening here? There seems to be too much commotion? It can't be demons since we cleared them out before entering the mines," the blue devil asked, glancing around at the running citizens.

"Ah your right it's not demons, "the blonde huntress replied.

"Seems like an oven was left on and it caused a fire. A few of the surrounding houses got caught in the inferno but the townspeople seem to have finally gotten it under control though the house it started in is totalled," Lady told them coming from the direction people had been running too.

Vergil gave her a curious look,"An oven? But no one has been in this town for weeks and it shouldn't have been too long since they were unfrozen and most wouldn't have been in any condition to move let along cook anything."

"Huh an oven. An oven. An oven fire." The teen tried to work through the think haze in his head since he had this weird sense of forgetting something which seemed important to this discussion.

"AH MY PIZZA!" Dante exclaimed, "It has to be ruined by now," he said sorrowfully, obviously more upset about the demise of his pizza then the damage his actions had caused.

Nero rested his head in his hand the forgetten piece finally clicking into place. "Right your damn pizza."

He'd completely forgotten as he and old man had gotten into that argument and then went to try and settle it.

In all honesty it was a good thing that the whole town hadn't burnt down given how long it had been since then.

"Your saying that you caused this by trying to cook a pizza?" The blue devil said looking at his twin eyes wide.

The red hunter didn't reply however still wallowing in despair to have lost his pizza.

Which meant he failed to see the aura of ungodly fury coming from in front of him.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Lady shrieked and grabbed Katalina Ann getting ready to blast him with it.

Finally realising the trouble he was in Dante raised his hands and started to plead, "um, Lady it isn't what you think. It's not my fault okay, so please don't uh shoot me with that. I feel really really bad about this okay, but these people don't need to see someone been shot with a bazooka so calm done kay."

"CALM DOWN? JUST CALM DOWN? I'LL CALM DOWN ONCE I'VE SHOT YOU."

Trish quickly put an arm on the human huntresses shoulder as she got ready to do just that as the red devil tried to hide behind his twin who kept moving out of his way while Nero just watched them knowing it was better to stay out of this.

"Lady did you already get the payment for this job?" The blonde devil asked.

The odd eyed female blinked confused before replying, "huh? Uh yeah, I called the contact as soon as we got them all out and they unfroze. They've already transferred the money."

The female devil nodded, "good. Dante you get nothing from the payment as punishment."

The red twin began to protest but quickly shut up when the blonde turned to glare at him.

"Now get in the car and shut up. We need to leave, now."

Nodding the red devil headed to the car and got in the back seat meekly.

It wasn't often that he saw Trish act all scary mum like but when she did he felt like a little child again and could argue back.

"You both as well."

She turned that glare at the two male devils and while Nero just nodded and shuffled into the car next to the red devil.

The blue twin on the other hand just glared back at her.

This went on for a bit before he finally clicked his tongue in annoyance and joined the other devils in the car.

Lady just sighed re-holstering her weapon before she and the blonde got in the car and quickly sped away from the town and the small cloud of smoke rising somewhere over the residential area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for those who may not know or who care this story is about 2000 words longer then my normal chapters. And this doesn't count the authors and ending notes. I was tempted to split this chapter in half but since I already split this from the last chapter and really just wanted to get to the next chapter that I have been looking forwrd to writing since I came up with this story I decided to just leave it as is. So saying I kind of skimmed over the fight scene with Lady, Trish and the gang fighting the frosts in the first cavern for two reason, the first been It would have made this so much longer and second I am really bad at action scenes. I'm still second guessing myself about the whole boss fight and feel I didn't do it much justice when I was trying to make it as good as missions from the games. So if I ever have the time or motivation to come back and edit this I might flesh out the fight scenes more but at this point in time my brains is just too frazzled to let me do any better. Also I couldn't think up a name for the boss so I gave up LOL. I just called it hydra in the plot notes to so in all honesty in anyone can come up with a good name for it then I'd appreciate it (and of course give you credit).
> 
> Okay back to DMC5. As you may have guessed from the disclaimer I'm a bit iffy about them using real engine for the new game. While I'm okay with everything else even Nero losing his devil bringer (cries) and hair (cries really hard) the real engine Dante just doesn't look right. Nero still kinda looks the same as he did in DMC4 just more grown up (while missing an arm and his beautiful long white locks), but Dante just doesn't look right. Maybe it was just a bad view from the trailer and I won't know till I get the game when it comes out but It's not fair :( Apart from that I'm really excited to get back to the main story line see how they two devil hunters interact with each other how the 3rd new playable character fits in and the awesome gameplay and music and and and...well you get it.
> 
> So as of next chapter this mini misson (though it didn't feel like it while writing it) is over and it'll be back to including Shiro in the story as of next chapter. Hehe really looking forward to it :D Hope you are to, and please REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVORITE. I am a leech that lives of praise and constructive critisim and comments. So please feed my soul :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose back with another update. I'm pretty surprised how fast this one came out especially since while part way through this chapter I got an idea for another fan fiction (a DMC crossover fic) and had to stop to write down a brief outline since it was not going to let me go until I did. But don't worry I'm not going to even attempt to start another fan fiction story atm since I really should be working on my orignal stuff more and I feel I'll have enough trouble just keeping up with this one lol.
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who read the last chapter. It means a lot.
> 
> Okay moving on, this chapter was really fun to write and was one I've been looking forward too. I actually re-read my previous chapter before starting on a new one and noticed how many spelling and grammical mistakes where in chapter 6 (I'm so sorry *cries*). I will go back and edit it one day along with my other chapters that I reread before starting chapter 6 (It had been a year since the last update and I kinda forgot where I was up to *sweat drops*). When I do I will make note on each one in the A/N somewhere of it been edited, the date and the reason why.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Devil May Cry or any of it's characters as I would have made Dante crave pizza with pineapple on it *Muahahah* But it's really delicious no matter what anyone says.

Devil Children

Chapter 7

The mood in the beaten up red camera could best be described as a cold war that would be ready to ignite into a blazing inferno at any moment.  
Nero had pretty much crashed as soon as he gotten into the car. Too worn out from the events of the past two days and his injuries to keep his eyes open.  
His head had unconsciously made itself comfortable on the red devils shoulder, who upon seeing how exhausted the kid looked decided to cut him a break for once and leave him in peace.  
Every now and then he caught the angry looks Lady shot him in the rear view mirror while the blonde devil beside her didn't glance at him once, her gaze firmly fixed on the road in front of her.  
The only sign that she was just as infuriated was the tight grip her hands had on the steering wheel.  
The red hunter could only hope she didn't break it before they got back to the shop.  
It would be a long walk otherwise.  
Even his twin was giving him the silent treatment and while his brother wasn't talkative much at the best of times he knew trying to get him to start a conversation now was pretty pointless and likely result in him been stabbed, shot or electrocuted by one if not three of the people in the car.  
So all he could do was try and adjust himself in the back seat in an effort to get himself more comfortable without jousting the kid to much and settle in for the long drive back.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Upon reaching Capulet City the tense emotions in the car had mostly cooled off, though it wasn't like Dante thought they had let him of the hook yet.  
Gently reaching out and giving the teens shoulder a shake to wake him as opposed to his usual style of startling the kid awake.  
Nero blinked and rubbed his eyes accidentally jabbing the red hunter in the eye with his elbow in the process.  
"Oww! What the hell kid? That's what I get for waking you up nicely?"  
The red devil swore as he rubbed his now stinging eye with his fingers.  
"Hmmm, yeah sorry old man," the teen mumbled still half asleep, "so where are we?"  
Lady was the one to answer, "Capulet City, we're nearly at the shop now."  
The ex-order member nodded and rubbed his neck trying to ease his muscles that had gotten stiff from the cramped and awkward position he had been in for the past few hours.  
At least he didn't feel like death warmed up now.  
His wounds from the fight mostly healed, only the one on his leg still feeling a bit stiff and the weird stitch like feeling in his side that should go away by tomorrow.  
At least the damned infernal ringing in his ears had stopped.

As Trish pulled up in front of the shop the guys in the back missed the small blonde eyebrow she raised and the nudge she gave the odd eyed huntress in favour of escaping from the confining hell that was the back seat.  
Vergil was the first to exit, brushing down his coat and giving his hair that customary sweep back in case any strands had fallen out of place during the trip.  
The teen was the next to hop out stretching until he finally managed to crack his back giving a grunt of relief.  
The red twin been the last to exit catching the keys the blonde female had tossed to him with the hand that had been previously rubbing his eye that had stopped stinging a while ago but did little to stop his plans to 'get back at' the teen.

"Uh, Dante isn't that your couch over there?" The blonde female asked pointing to a pile of furniture stacked in a corner next to the Devil May Cry building.  
The red devil quickly looked that way and had to admit that it really looked like his worn out rugged red couch the springs of which would occasionally jab you depending on how you sat on it.  
And that there looked like his coffee table which only had three legs but was still good as long as you had some books stacked under the leg less corner.  
Another piece looked like one of his pool cues which had been snapped in half by Vergil after he had gotten drunk and challenged Lady to a game where if he won she'd clear his debt and pay double if he lost.  
Not one of his better decision made while drunk that was for sure.

He started to get a bad feeling as he realised that this pile of furniture didn't just look like his, it was.  
Eyes swinging to the front of the building he saw his heavy, much kicked open and shot at front doors were gone and instead two big white sheets were taped to the door frame blocking the view to the inside.  
"Shit, fuck, damn," he swore running to and through the make shift 'door', wondering if his landlord had finally gotten fed up with rent always been late, or unpaid and kicked him out.  
The four behind him looked at each other the girls amused, the teen worried and the blue twin seemingly expressionless, before following after the panicking devil.

Entering the building the odd eyed huntress whistled, "wow you've been reverse robbed."  
The moody and dusty floor that was usually covered in beer cans and pizza boxes was spotless and even waxed, while the walls which still had the grisly trophies and devil arms had been dusted and de-cobwebbed.  
The furniture had been replaced with brand new and obviously not secondhand or dumpster gotten pieces that had previously been acquired and was now obviously tossed outside.  
The only pieces that seemed to have still remained from before apart from the devil arms and trophies which no sane person would have tried to touch anyway, was the juke box in the corner that was no longer dented and seemed to have been fixed given it was currently playing some heavy rock song and the massive desk the red hunter liked to rest his feet on most of the time.  
It was at this desk Dante had ran to first upon entering the building breathing a sigh of relief at seeing Eva's photo untouched and in it's usual position next to the antique phone that was their lifeline for business and take out deliveries.

Nero gapped in shock for a few moments shocked like the rest at the sudden fairy godmother like magic that had currently taken place in the Devil May Cry office.  
"I never knew this place could look so…so…"  
"Clean, normal, functional?" The blue twin supplied wiping a finger along the new coffee table and raising a slightly impressed eyebrow when it came away dust free and that the wood was even lemon scented. "Not like the cesspool of alcohol, food, dirt, mold and filth it was previously."  
"Uh, yeah," the teen replied giving the cushions of the new plush red leather couch a nudge only barely able to contain a breathy moan as his hand sank into it and wasn't immediately stabbed by a rusty spring.  
"Seems like whoever's moved in has better taste and manners not to mention work sense then unlike someone else we know," the blonde said noticing some of the few additional details that had been added to the room like the filing cabinet near the desk a wooden notice board above it and at near the front of the shop.

Dante snorted at that, "hey my style is perfect thank you, and the place wasn't that bad."  
Four sets of eyes gave him 'are you serious' stares, which the red devil ignored for all of 5 seconds before caving.  
"Okay so maybe it wasn't the most well kept but it's not like any of you did anything about it."  
The others shrugged at this, "I wasn't going to clean up after you old man."  
"Same."  
"You're not a child, learn to deal with you own mess."  
The teen, blonde and blue twin replied.  
"I would have just burnt the place down," Lady grumbled.  
She'd attempted once to pick up some of the trash the slob of a hunter left lying over the shops floor but after witnessing not one but three cockroaches scurry out of the old pizza box she picked up she'd given and a girlish squeal and back away in a rush.  
There had been many bullet holes added that day, and she hadn't gone back to the shop for a month until the nightmares of black brown creepy crawlies had finally disappeared.  
From that day she never made a move to clean the place again choosing to ignore the carnage around her if it meant she didn't disturb the hiding place of anything better left unknown about.  
Trish gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder.  
She'd heard all about the horrors of that day and even she would admit that she'd probably have wanted to burn this place to the ground if that had happened to her to, devil or not.

The red hunter pouted at the lack of sympathy he received and sat in the new office chair behind his desk which was 'damn' comfortable he had to grudgingly admit.  
Resting his feet on the desk he went to reach for a magazine that usually littered it's surface so he could ignore the pair of harpies talking crap about him when he realised something was off.  
Sitting up with a huff he scattered the neatly arranged pens and papers from the desk as he attempted to find what should have been there but wasn't.  
The blue twin scowled as his younger twin managed to reduce the once tidy desk to an utter mess in mere moments.  
"What is it now Dante? Is it biologically impossible for you to not trash a room in minutes of entering it?"  
"My mags! My magazines are gone!"  
"Magazines? You mean that mix of firearms and scantily clad women you used to use as an eye mask?"  
Vergil asked confused as to why his brother seemed to care about such worthless attempts at literature.  
No, you couldn't even call that garbage literature.  
The red devil nodded eyes still scanning the desk in case there may have been something he missed. "Yeah and some of them were pretty old too, I'll never find them again. Maybe they're outside with the rest of the furniture."

He stood up getting ready to tear apart the stack of furniture outside when a voice said, "In the desk draw, sorry I can't show you at the moment, I'm a bit preoccupied. Oh and welcome back."  
Pausing slowly taking in what the mysterious voice had said he turned back round and opened up the top draw.  
Nope, nothing but spare notepads and office supplies.  
Closing it he moved onto the second draw.  
Zilch, this one just had spare ammo, clips and the tools he used to clean and maintain his guns.  
Third times the charm he thought and opened the third draw.  
Bingo!  
In all its holy or unholy glory depending on how you thought about it, was his magazines.  
Sighing with relief for the second time in the past few minutes he curiously realised that not only were the magazines sorted by type but by genre and date too.  
'Wow, never knew you could sort porn mags by kink' he thought not sure whether to be impressed or creeped decided to settle on amused, closing the draw now that he had identified that his collection was safe and lookedto the back room where the voice had come from.  
The others followed realising that with everything that had happened during the mission and afterwards they'd forgotten what happened before and who must have really fixed the place up.

Nero rested his head in his hands.  
How had he completely forgotten his long lost and previously unknown about twin sister was here.  
He was totally failing as a big brother, not that he had any prior experience since even with his adopted family he was the youngest.  
The girls gave him looks of pity before pushing past him to see what was occupying the newest devil to have joined the office.  
Dante grabbed the teen by the shoulder and nodding at his brother to follow which the blue twin reluctantly did, went after the girls.  
"Sorry about not saying hi when we came in Shrimp, but looks like you managed to keep yourself busy," the red devil said before freezing in shock along with the others in the room at the sight in front of him.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It wasn't the fact that the kitchen was spotless, sporting what appeared to be a new stove, microwave, toaster, kettle, fridge, freezer and other appliances he didn't know the name off.  
Or the lavish eight seater dining table that took up much of the previous empty space that had once filled the dining portion of the room.  
It wasn't the sweet smell that filled the air and actually caused his stomach to rumble reminding him he hadn't eaten anything since those sandwich's at the kids ex's house.  
No none of this was what had rendered them speechless.  
It was a girl covered with a sleeveless red hoodie, now also wearing a frilly pink apron over it, long white hair tied up in a loose messy bun, humming along to the music coming from the jukebox as they rolled out what seemed to be cookie dough on the kitchen counter, a streak of flour across her cheek.  
Before any of their brain cells started working again the oven dinged, which was something the red devil was unaware they could do until then.

The female teen wiped her hands on a table cloth lying close by and placing an oven mitt on her human hand opened the oven door, pulling out a hot tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.  
Using her devil bringer, as she had decided to refer to it now given that was what her twin called it, to remove the still hot treats from the tray and place them a a plate to cool.  
Done she set the tray aside and placed the plate of scrumptious snacks in the middle of the kitchen table.  
Taking off the oven mitt she looked at the group gazing at her in stunned amazement.  
Tilting her head to the side she wondered what could have caused them to make that expression.

Trish managed to snap out of it first.  
"Sorry it took so long, the job was a bit more complicated then we originally thought. Looks like you managed to keep yourself busy though."  
The white haired huntress shook her head, "no that's fine, things tend to go a bit unexpected when it comes to demons. I didn't do too much, just some…Ah…."  
Shiro stopped speaking a look of realisation crossing her face.  
"S-Shiro? What is it?" the ex-order member asked concerned that something bad had happened while they hadn't been here.  
Could demons have attacked?  
Or had she decided she no longer wanted to stay here?  
Was she going to leave?  
No that couldn't happen, he may not have sorted out how he felt about this whole situation yet but he didn't want her to go either.  
Worse case scenarios running through his head he nearly missed her next words.  
"I know it was rude and I'm only a guest here and thus overstepping my boundaries. And it's not like I'm ungrateful for your hospitality and for providing a roof over my head. I know you're busy with your business and eliminating demons which is a benefit for all human kind and is a most important job and should be your primary focus and I respect you for that….but…"  
"But?" Dante supplied looking the teenage huntress in the eyes.  
"…but some of the stuff looked like it would break at any moment and others obviously had and it was just so messy and stuff was growing that didn't look natural and small creatures were wandering around and before I knew it I… I sort of ended up cleaning and fixing up the whole place. I just couldn't stand the idea of those things been here," the white haired girl continued, shuddering.  
Lady nodded symyptathically, she could totally relate to the girl.

A burst of laughter filled the room and the red twin quickly walked towards the slightly dead eyed teen who flinched expecting to be yelled at but instead ended having her hair ruffled by the elder devil.  
"Seriously? Don't worry about it small fry. In fact you did us a big favour, so thanks."  
Still fairly amused at the fact a part demon could be traumatised by some cockroaches, he gave her hair one last rub before deciding to heed his rumbling stomach.  
Grabbing one of the still warm cookies he shoved it in his mouth.  
"Ah hot hot, but mmmm it's good. Haven't eaten anything in what feels like forever. I should ring up a pizza or six."  
He quickly grabbed another cookie about to head to the phone as the girl in front of him raised a hand to her head still a little confused by his actions.  
"Um your welcome…I have some food from last night in the fridge if you don't mind me reheating it."  
Before the red devil could reply or leave the room he had been grabbed by his coat and hauled to a stop by Trish who turned to smile at the white haired girl.  
"That would be lovely sweetie. We're all a bit famished since we haven't really had time to eat anything since we left."  
There was only so much pizza she or any of them could take and if she had to listen to a certain devil complain about how the pizza guys had it out for him because they had put olives on his pizza despite been told not to one more time, she was liable to shoot him.  
"Nah, don't put yourself out shortie, pizza will be fin….." the red twin started saying before a gun barrel was pressed to his head.  
"Shut up, sit down and god's above if you even attempt to leave this room and pick up that phone receiver you will be shot," the blonde devil told him darkly.  
Dante glanced at the others to see that they were giving him the same looks and even had their hands on their own weapons, ready to use them if he made even one more step.  
Nodding he quickly did as he was told.

Shiro looked at them curious as to what that had been about for a second before nodding and grabbing some food from the fridge and heating it up in the microwave.  
Leaving it to heat up she went back to her cookie dough starting to cut out some shapes in it, on eye keeping an eye on the food been reheated.  
Still scowling at his previous treatment the red twin reached for another chocolate chip snack to ease the ravenous void that was his stomach currently, only for his hand to be slapped away by his twin.  
"Manners, it is rude to snack before a meal," Vergil replied snidely, taking a small amount of pleasure as the indignant look his brother gave him.  
Sitting back in his chair with a huff the red devil crossed his arms refusing to look at any of them until a plate of steaming lasagna was placed in front of him.  
Barely able to keep from drooling at the delicious scent that wafted from the food he looked up to Shiro placing one full and one quarter full tray of lasagne beside the plate of cookies.  
"It's not much but I hope you're okay with it. Feel free to help yourself to seconds if you wish. Oh? What drink would you each like? I almost forgot to get you some." The female teen said looking at them expectantly.  
"Um some beer, if you don't mind," the red hunter sheepishly replied still startled by what was probably the first real home cooked meal he had had in years.

Nodding the girl went to quickly get him a beer from the fridge even popping the top for him before placing it down.  
Dante took a swig from the beverage trying to ease the dry feeling in his throat, blinking as he realised that this was the same brand he usually got.  
The girls thanked Shiro as she placed water in front of them having been immediately shot down when they told her they would be happy to get their own.  
She turned her eyes to the blue twin who had been silent this whole time.  
"Nothing for me," the blue devil said without removing his gaze from the food in front of him.  
While it couldn't be called five star or even restaurant quality it was a welcome change from anything his brother had provided.  
He had taken to eating out or settling for some fruit or toast the ex-order member would occasionally offer him.  
He'd been surprised when the boy had offered after the first day until he had explained that if you didn't want to have pizza morning, noon and night, you'd have to source your own food.  
The blue twin had briefly wondered how long he'd been forced to put up with his brothers eating habits until finally buckling under the trauma before taking the teen up on his offer.  
Occasionally if he had eaten out he would bring some food back for the young devil in exchange, much to the boy's relief since his meals usually were either cereal, toast, some kind of sandwich, fruit or some kind of instant food.  
Which was still better then living solely on pizza.  
It must be the demon genes the red devil had that hadn't caused him to die of malnutrition or cholesterol poisoning long ago.

Shiro kept looking at him for a moment, the blue hunter about to snap before she gave a small hum and went to the liquor cabinet.  
She soon returned with a whine glass and a bottle of red before she uncorked the bottle and placed a filled glass in front of him.  
The blue twin frowned and stared at it like it was a demon head she had placed in front of him before reluctantly picking it up and examining it.  
Raising the glass to his nose he raised an eye brow before taking a tentative sip.  
Looking at the girl still holding the wine bottle in her hands and watching apprehensively the blue devil placed the glass down and took his knife and fork in hand.  
"This will be fine."  
The female devil nodded and set the bottle to his side before turning to the last person at the table.  
"Anything's fine, thanks Shiro," the ex-order member said swiping his nose with a tinge of embarrassment.  
Any other time he'd be tempted to try and swipe some of the old man's beer but he couldn't really ask her for that now.  
"The kid drinks soft drink," the red devil supplied already halfway through his piece of lasagna.  
Nero turned to glare at the elder who poked a tongue out at him.  
Damn old man was totally making fun of him.  
"Here you go nii-san," the young huntress said placing a can of coke in front of him.  
He took a sip of the drink and seeing the smirk the old man sported gave him a swift kick under the table.  
The red devil cursed and rubbed his now tender shin as the teen gave Shiro a smile, "thanks."

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Dante rubbed his stomach happily having just finished his fifth helping.  
Everyone had seconds with the half devils having had thirds.  
All in all the meal had been delicious and the stress left over from the mission had rapidly faded leaving them all in a currently good mood.  
The long haired teen was in the middle of washing up arms buried in a pile of bubbles from the sink.  
"See old man, pizza isn't the only food group out there," the ex-order member said poking fun at the red devil.  
Taking another swig of beer the elder hunter shrugged, "yeah sure kid but it's still up the top of the best foods of all time."  
Everyone just rolled their eyes at this, knowing that nothing would ever change the red devil from his ungodly obsession with said food.

"Hmmm, if you really want some pizza I can make it for you sometime," Shiro told him scrubbing a plate.  
The red twin turned his head towards he so fast it was a surprise his neck hadn't snapped.  
"You can make pizza?"  
"Uh sure, though it may not be quite the same as what your used to and I might need to look up a few things. I'm pretty sure traditionally a stone oven is best but you can use a normal one to," the girl replied thinking she might need to check out a few recipes since she hadn't made one before though she did know the basic concept and it should be too hard to do.  
Dante had stooden up at this point.  
"With everything but olives?"  
"Um yes," the young huntress said putting the dish in the rack and giving him a bewildered look since it was so simple to do as she just had to not put any on the pizza.  
Much to the girls surprise the red hunter walked over and hugged her and when she tried to get away to avoid getting any bubbles on his clothes but his grip was like a vice.  
"You mini angel. Never ever, ever, ever leave," the red devil said choking with emotion.  
The others at the dining table just watched in amazement.  
Just how much did the illustrious second son of Sparda hate olives for him.  
Didn't he realise the reason every pizza place still put them on his order was harassment for never paying his tab.  
"Um….okay?" Shiro replied questionably not sure what was going on with the elder hunter who squeezed her tighter.  
If the pizza was as good as the lasagna the girl had cooked and didn't have olives he would never ever have to call for another one again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so thats chapter 7. Like I said in the top A/N this was a real blast to write. It somehow ended up the second longest chapter after the previous despite it having no fights or real drama involved at all. It may seem a bit fillery (yes I made that word up) but it is kind of important to the plot in developing a place for Shiro among the gang and setting up some key points of her character that will be touched upon and explored in more detail in future chapters. Plus in all honesty I love writing the guys all interacting with each other and the shop really needed a make over. It'd be really sad for a girl to live there in it's usual state don't cha think?


End file.
